Amourshipping: Clearing his name
by Amandip Thind
Summary: Ash has finally won the Kalos league and has a chance at challenging the champion. But he is framed for cheating. In result, Ash losses his friends, his right to challenge the Champion and is banned from future Pokemon Leagues. After being in exile for 3 years, Ash has returned to clear his name. Will Ash get back his life?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello. This is my first story. I'm a fan of amourshipping so I thought I might as well write a story of it. Enjoy

Chapter 1:The past

* * *

I stand at the edge of a cliff in my own thoughts. Snow was falling. Wind was blowing but it didn't bother me. I was only thinking of one thing. 3 's been three years since that awful day. The day I lost everything. Ever

Flashback: _Charizard is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner. The victory goes to Ash from pallet time. After a long and hard fought battle, Ash was able to beat his opponent Alain. He looks at Ashsmiles and walks away, letting him enjoythis moment_

 _"I won. I finally won the Kalos Pokemon league" Ash thought are interrupted by a tackle from his friends._

 _"You did it. You finally won. I knew you could do it" Said a honey blonde girl._

 _"Thanks Serena" said Ash._

 _"Don't forget us" Ash turns around and gets a hug from two blondes._

 _"Clemont. Bonnie. Serena. Thank you. You supported me for so long. I am very grateful" Said Ash tearfully._

 _"Why wouldn't we" Serena said._

 _"We are family" Bonnie added._

 _"Bonnie's right. We are family and family sticks together" Clemont said._

 _After the ceremony, Ash and his friends went out to celebrate with Ash calling in some on his old friends. May, Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilan all showed up along with Ash's Mom and Serena's mom(Misty and Tracey couldn't show up because of troubles with their schedule). The party was going great until an an unexpected person showed up._

 _"Excuse me. May I talk to Ash Ketchum?" The stranger said._

 _"Uh sure. Be right back guys" Ash replied. Going into the back. Ash talked with the stranger._

 _"Who are you?" Ash asked._

 _"Oh where are my manners. My name is Lysandre" He said._

 _"Uh nice to meet you" Ash replied._

 _"Let'sget into business. You beat my student Alain and I'm not pleased. He promised to win and let me challenge the elite 4. So i'm warning you, give up your right to face the elite four or else._

 _"WHAT. NO. I WON FAIR AND SQUARE. I WON THE LEAGUE. I GET TO CHALLENGE THE ELITE 4. WHO ARE YOU TO THREATEN ME" Shouted Ash._

 _"Iam Lysandre. Leader of team flare" said Lysandre._

 _"What but team flare was defeated a while ago" said Ash_

 _"Yes but their leader was never found and since you dare to disobey me, you shall face the consequences" Lysandre says before walking away._

 _Ash walks back to the party but when he gets there, he sees some strange men there talking to the guests._

 _"What's going on here" Ash asked._

 _"Mr. Ketchum my name is Charles, the head of the Kalos Pokemon league. We are here because we found proof that you cheated during the pokemon league" The man said_

 _"What. would never cheat. I won because of my hard work" Ash defended._

 _"Well. Can you explain this' Charles holds up a device "This device increases the attack strength of a pokemon. It is illegal to use in the tournament and it was found in your locker after the tournament"._

 _Ash stood there shocked along with all the other guests. "That's not mine. I swear" Ash said but Charles just shook his head._

 _"I sorry to inform you but you have been stripped of your right to challenge the elite 4 and are hereby banned from future Pokemon tournaments" Charles said._

 _"WHAT" Ash shouted and stood there shocked. Charle then leaves and Ash faces his friends._

 _"You guys, I didn't cheat I swear" He said but his friends looked at him and just walked away along with everyone else besides Delia. Ash fell to his knees._

 _"How could this happen. My son would never cheat, Ash what happened" Delia asked. Ash explains his conversation with Lysandre._

 _"WHAT I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MAN FRAMED MY SON" shouted Delia._

 _"Mom i swear, i will clear my name and get revenge on Lysandre._

 _End of Flashback. I lost everything. My friends left me. After that,I went to train at my. Silverbut i didn't go alone. One person stood by me the whole time. With there help, I believe I can clear my name._

 _"Ash can we go, it's freezing up here" said a mysterious person._

 _So how was the first chapter of my story. Let me know. Give me feedback_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: hi guys. Thanks for the feedback. I'm going to try writing this chapter differently if that's ok

Chapter 2:Love and the tournament

Ash POV

" **Ash, can we go, it's freezing up here"** said the mysterious person

" **Yea Serena. Let's go back to camp"** I replied and we both walked back.

Other than my mom, Serena was the only other person to believe me. When I didn't know what I should do, Serena helped me. She is all I got left. I don't know what i would have done without her.

Flashback: _Normal POV_

 _Ash sat on the stage, having not left the place where the party was for hours. His mom was getting worried but he told her to go to bed which she reluctantly did._

" _ **What do I do? How do I clear my name?"**_ _Ash thought_

" _ **Ash?"**_ _Ash turned to see who called him. It was Serena._

" _ **Serena, what are you doing back here? I thought you didn't believe me like the others"**_ _Ash asked_

" _ **I may have left, but that was to convince everyone else that you are innocent"**_ _Serena replied._

" _ **Really?"**_ _Ash replied with a shock._ " _ **I thought no one believed me"**_

" _ **No true. I believed you. I tried to convince them, but they didn't believe me so I came back here to talk to you"**_ _Serena replied and started walking over to Ash._

" _ **I'm sorry Serena, but how do I believe you? Everyone left. Why should think that your trust me?**_ _Ash asked worriedly thinking he hurt Serena._

 _But to Ash's surprise,Serena smiled._

" _ **Oh Ash, you are so dense. Do you know why I started traveling with you? Why I stood by you every moment of your journey through Kalos? Why I'm here now?"**_ _Serena asked_

" _ **No. Why?"**_ _Ash asked his childhood friend._

 _Serena looks at Ash and sighs_

" _ **It's because…. because …...because I love you"**_ _Serena confessed_

" _ **Wh.. what. What do you mean you love me"**_ _Ash asked_

" _ **What I mean is my heart belongs to you. I live because of you. When you first rescued me in the forest, I developed a crush on you. When i reunited with you, I still had that crush. But throughout our journey, I slowly fell in love with you. You helped me discover my dream to become Kalos Queen and even though i lost the Master Showcase, you stood by me and reminded me to not give up till it's over. I love you Ash Ketchum**_ " _Serena said tearfully_

" _ **Serena, I don't know what to say"**_ _Ash said still standing there shocked at what Serena said_

" _ **I know you don't feel the same for as I feel for you, but i want you to know that I love you and will stand by you no matter what happens"**_ _Said Serena_

 _Ash, getting over the shock walks up to Serena and gives her a hug, surprising her._

" _ **Thank you Serena for trusting me. And you are right I don't feel the same about you…...at least not yet"**_ _Said Ash_

 _The last sentence surprised Serena big time_

" _ **What?"**_ _Serena, now the one in shock, asked_

 _Ash, releasing Serena from the hug, looks at Serena with a smile_

" _ **Just give it some time and I'm sure I will fall in love with you"**_ _Ash said_

 _Ash starts to walk Serena still stood there in shock._

" _ **Well are you coming or not"**_ _Ash asked_

 _Serena asks_ " _ **Of course I am coming, but where are we going"**_

" _ **Mt. Silver. It's between Kanto and Johto. There, we will train until we are ready to face Lysandre"**_ _Ash said with fire in his eyes_

 _But Serena looked at Ash confusingly_

" _Whose Lysandre?" Asked Serena._

 _Ash facepalms._

" _ **Right i completely forgot to tell you"**_ _Said Ash embarrassingly_

 _Ash then explains what happened and Serena becomes very anry_

" _ **OH MY GOD. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? THAT'S IT. ASH WE ARE GOING TO AND TRAINING. WE WILL GET REVENGE ON LYSANDRE"**_ _Shouted Serena_

" _ **Thats right. Okay let's go. I'll leave at note for mom"**_ _Ash says_

 _Ash then takes Serena's hand, making her blush, and they run out of the building after leaving the note._ End of Flashback. Ash POV

Ever since that day, Serena and I have been did everything together We ate together, trained together, laughed together, cried together, and slept together (No dirty minds).

I guess maybe I have started falling in love with her

Normal POV

Ash and Serena are eating dinner when Serena announces something she found on her tablet

" **Hey Ash. CHeck this out. There is a world tournament happening next month in Kalos"** Said Serena with excitement

Ash stops eating

" **WHAT"** Ash shouts

Ash takes the tablet and reads it. He then has a smirk on his face

" **This is the opportunity we have been waiting for. Three years and we finally get the chance for some payback"** Ash says with fire in his eyes

" **Look"** Serena Pointed " **There is supposed to be thousands of Trainers and the winner gets 1,000,000 pokedollars plus a master ball, the best pokeball out there"**

" **Serena. It is time. Lysandre will be there. If he gets the money and the master ball, he can bring back Team Flare and cause destruction around the world. We got to stop him. Are you ready?** Ash asks his childhood friend

Serena looks at him with a smile " **I've been ready for 3 years"**

" **Great, Let's get ready. Kalos. Here we come"** Ash says and the both get up to get packed

Better. I hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi guys. Time for the next chapter. Enjoy. Any more questions, just let me know. I always check.

Chapter 3: Aaron and Lillian

Normal POV

After the announcement of the world tournament, Ash's former friends could not resist but enter it. Dawn, May, Max, Brock, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, and Bonnie all came to enter. (AN:everyone is thirteen expect Cilan and Brock how are eighteen and Bonnie  
and Max who are nine so they have not started there journey yet)

" **I'm so excited. This tournament is going to be huge"** Dawn said with excitement

" **I know. It's been awhile since we have done something together"** May responded

" **Too bad Misty and Tracey could not come"** Brock says

" **Yea. But they are busy so that is understanding" May says**

" **I wish I could enter"** Max complained

" **Me too. I want to start my journey so badly"** Bonnie added

" **You will but in good time. Good things come to those who wait"** Responded Clemont, with a smile.

While everyone is walking, Dawn sudden becomes sad.

" **Dawn what's the matter? You were so excited a moment ago"** Iris asked in concern

" **It's just that I miss Ash. He was a great trainer even if we think he cheated"** Dawn said very calmly

" **Listen Dawn. We all miss him. After that incident, neither Serena or Ash have been spotted. I hate to say this but if Ash didn't cheat, he would not have run of. I think it is for the best if he stays away and we forget about him for the time being"** Brock  
said

" **I agree. I don't want to accept it, but Ash may have cheated, and we need to forget him"** Cilan added

" **Your right guys. Lets forget about him. We came here to have fun"** Dawn said

After registering, the team was about to leave when two mysterious people showed up. One was a male, wearing a black jacket with a hood covering their hair, blue mask, white shoes and blue pants. The other was a female, wearing a pink robe also with a  
hood covering their hair, red mask, and a white skirt. Neither one of them was showing their face

" **Hello. We are here to register for the World Tournament"** The mysterious male said to the receptionist

" **Of course. And may I get your names?"** The receptionist

" **My Name is Aaron"** Said the male

" **And my name is Lillian"** Said the female

After typing in something, the receptionists gave the two their passes

" **Okay you are all set. Your room number is 310"** Said the Receptionist

" **Thank you"** Said both Aaron and Lillian

Both started walking away, but before leaving, Aaron eyed the gang and then walked away

" **What was that about. Those two look very shifty"** Said May

" **Yea. We better stay away from them"** Cilan Responded

Everyone agreed and started walking to their rooms

" **It can't be them. Can it?** Dawn thought

Author's Note: I bet you know who those two are. Aaron's name does not need to be explained. However, I like the name Lillian so I named her that. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hello. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I was busy yesterday. Anyways, I am not really in a good mode, but I will still try to update daily. Also, I'm going to stop making my words bold so much. Well enjoy.

Chapter 4: Round 1

Normal POV:

After registering, Aaron and Lillian went searching for their room on the third floor

"Serena, couldn't you find us better disguises. I look ridiculous" The male trainer complained

"First of all Ash, don't call me Serena when we are around people. Second, you look fine, No one can tell who we are. All we look like to the people are just some mysterious trainers" Serena responded

"Whatever. Oh here is our room" Ash says

Ash unlocks the door and he and Serena are in shock. Their room was beautiful. It had a balcony, beautiful bathroom, a nice changing room. It seemed first class to them since they both have lived in a mountain for the past 3 years. But there was one problem.

"They gave us a room with one bed" Serena said to Ash

"Well, I could just sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed" Ash responded

"Well….Uh. Why don't we just sleep on the bed together? It seems big enough for both of us" Serena said very nervously

Both Ash and Serena were blushing hardcoe. After standing there for a little bit, Ash breaks the silence.

"If it's okay for you, then it's okay for me" Ash said. Serena responded with a nod

Both trainers took of their masks and started setting up their stuff. After about 15 minutes, they were all set.

"Okay we are done. Lets see when does the opening ceremony start?" Ash says

Serena picks up a schedule and looks at the time.

"Says here it starts at 8. It's 6 right now. We got 2 hours to kill. So what do you want to do" Serena asks her childhood friend

"Well. I believe we should review our strategies for each of our Pokemon" Ash responds and Serena nods

"Hey Pikachu, Come here" Ash calls to the other room.

In response, Ash's most loyal pokemon appears and jumps on his lap. To keep his former friends from finding out his identity, Ash hid Pikachu in his bag.

"Okay Pikachu. I know you must be tired from being in my bag all day, but we need to review our strategies for this tournament" Ash tells his partner. Pikachu smiles and nods

"Great. Okay Serena, Let's begin" Ash says and the two trainers start reviewing.

At 7:30, the two thought it was time to stop and head to the opening ceremony. They put on their masks and their disguises and started heading out until Serena stops Ash

"Hey Ash. Before we go. I need to ask you something" Serena says

"Yea sure, What do you need to ask me?" Ash asked his friend

"Well, if we were to face each other in this tournament, how would you feel?" Serena asks. Ash then smiles

"I would feel honored to face my best friend. If that happens, don't show me weakness. The stronger one of us has to continue on until they face Lysandre and beat him." Ash responds

"Okay Ash. If we battle, I will show you no mercy. I will face you at full strength" Serena says with fire in her eyes

"Couldn't expect more from you. Let's get going before me are late" Ash says and both of them run off to the opening ceremony

(Sorry, but i'm just going to skip the opening ceremony)

Serena's POV

After the opening ceremony, we found out who our first round opponents which will be tomorrow. Ash will face Brock while I will face this, we went back to our room and fell asleep. It was nice sleeping next to Ash, but i couldn't sleep. I was worried

"Serena. Are you okay? Why are you not asleep" Ash asks when he noticed I was awake

"Sorry Ash. But I am worried. What if I lose right away. I would be a burden to you. I don't know if I am strong enough for this" I said

Ash gets up and looked at me

"Serena. You are not a burden to me. You are my strength. I would not have gotten as strong as I am without you. You are strong enough. I trust you just as you trusted me" Ash says

I blushes and gives Ash a hug

"Thank you Ash"I said tearfully

"No problem. Now lets get some rest. Tomorrow starts our road to redemption" Ash said

And with that, we both fell asleep

Normal POV

The next morning, the tournament started off. After a couple of battles, with Dawn, May, Cilan, and Clemont all making it to the next round, Ash's battle started

"Ladies and Gentleman. Let us introduce our next two trainers. On this side, he is the Pewter City Gym leader, give it up for Brock"

The crowd applaud

"And his opponent, the Mysterious Aaron"

The crowd applaud again

Serena stands on the top of the bleachers and watches the match

"This will be a one on one battle. Trainers choose your pokemon"

"Steelix, I choose you" Brock says and you calls his Strongest Pokemon

"Gallade, come on out" Ash says and chooses his Pokemon

"Battle begin"

Steelix, Start this off with a Iron Tail" Brock commands

"Steelix's tail glows silver and aims for Gallade

"Dodge it and use close combat" Ash responds

Gallade dodges the attack easily and hits Steelix with a fierce close combat. Stelix is down on the ground in pain

"Steelix. Get up and use Dragon Breath" Brock says

Steelix starts to get up, but is interrupted by Gallade's trainer

"Finish this up with Leaf Blade" Ash commands

Galland's arms glow green and hit Steelix for some critical damage, knocking it back to the ground

"STEELIX NO" Brock shouts

"Steelix is unable to battle, Gallade is the winner. The victory goes to Aaron"

Brock signs and returns his Pokemon "Thank you Steelix"

"Wow, I can't believe Brock lst that fast. Aaron is tough" May says

Her friends nod in response.

"Well. That was quick. Ash really is great trainer" Serena thought

"The next battle is about to begin. Introducing first, we have the dragon tamer, Iris and her opponent the mysterious Lillian"

"I'm not losing to you like Brock did to your partner" Iris says

"We will see about that" Serena responds

"This will be a one on one battle. Trainers choose your Pokemon"

" Go Dragonite" Iris says thowing her Pokemon. Out came a big, yellow, scary Dragon

"Okay this is it. Come on out " Serena says while throwing her Pokeball

…..To be Continued

Author's note: well how was this chapter. Who do you think Serena chose as her Pokemon. Please give me feedback and suggestions. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I'm back for another update. So enjoy

Chapter 5: Round 1 part 2 and love in the air?

"Okay. This is it. Come on out. Absol" Serena says as she throws her pokeball.

Out came the black and white wolf

"Battle begin"

"Dragonite. Start this off with a thunder punch" Iris commanded

Dragonite's arm started glowing yellow with electricity and started charging at its opponent

"Absol. Jump" Serena responded

Absol jumped into the air. Dodging the attack

"Now use sword dance"

Swords started flowing around Absol, who started glowing with power

"That's weird. She could have attack but she describes to increase its strength" Iris thinks

Meanwhile, Ash stood on to off the bleachers watching his childhood friend fight.

"Great start Serena. Your battling skills have increased greatly. I could be more proud of you" Ash though

"Alright use dragon rush" Iris says

Dragonite then started glowing blue. Again charged at Absol.

"Jump again" Serena commanded

Absol again jumps in the air dodging Dragonite.

"Sword dance again"

Absol once more glowed with power

"Again. She already increased its strength. Why not just attack" Iris thought. She is starting to get frustrated

"Okay use ice beam" Iris says

Dragonite them unleashes a beam of ice directly at Absol.

"Once again. Jump Absol" Serena responds

Absol jumps again to dodge the attack

"Sword dance once more"

For a third time. Absol glowed with power.

"COME ON. ARE YOU GOING TO ATTACK OR NOT. I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" Iris screams

Serena smirks

"All the pieces are in place. Time for the final performance. Absol. Use night slash" Serena commands

Absol's horn glows purple and quickly charges at Dragonite

"Dragonite counter with…." Iris starts saying but it's too late.

Absol hit Dragonite with full force. Knocking Dragonite down.

"DRAGONITE GET UP" Iris screamed

Dragonite tries to get up but falls back down

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. The victory goes to Lillian

Ash's former friends in the bleachers are shocked

"The whole time she toyed with Iris. She increased Absol's strength in order to finish this with one move" Dawn exclaimed

"Yea. Both these masked trainers are very powerful" Brock responds

Ash, after watching the match, was very happy

"I am proud of you Serena. You used Absol's speed to dodge the attacks and while the opponent recovered, you increased your own attack" Ash though and starts walking back to his room

Ash POV

It's the evening. I sat in our room waiting for Serena. I was happy she won today. But why. Iris may be a tough trainer, but this was just the first round. I guess I am starting to depend on her. Perhaps too much.

"Hey Ash" Serena walks in sees my face "What's the matter. Aren't you happy we both are moving on to the next round"

"I am, but it's just I am starting to think I am asking too much from you. This was just the first round and I got overjoyed like we beat Lysandre. It's not that I'm not proud of you, cause I am. It's just if you end up losing anytime during this tournament, it might affect me too much" I said

Serena looks at me and smiles

"You told me I am your strength. Right?

"Yea"

"Well, if I lose then that's my fault not yours. If I lose, then use that to your advantage and win this tournament"

I got up and walked towards Serena

"You really love me don't you

Serena blushes "Of course. Ask me that question a million times and it will remain the same. I love you. Always have. Always will. Till the day I die. Even if you don't feel the same"

I smile

"Well maybe I do feel the same or maybe I don't"

Serena looks at me weird "What do your mean. Do you love me or do you not?"

"You will find out at the end of this tournament. Come on, lets go for a walk. It's a beautiful night and we have some time before we find out who we face tomorrow"

Serena smiles "Okay" and we start walking

"Well Serena. I did say give it some time and I am sure I will fall in love with you. You have been waiting 7 years for me. I think you can wait a little longer" I thought

Author's note: Well how was it. Short I know, but this chapter was just suppose to get to the point. Ash is falling in love with Serena. So any suggestions. Let me know. FYI. I am guess Serena was 6 when she met Ash and they are now 13 so 7 years.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Time for the next chapter. The winner of my little contest will be announced at the end. If you guys like my contest and want me to do more let me know. If you didn't like let me know. Okay here we go.

Chapter 6

It was evening time. Ash's former were sitting outside. Brock and Iris were sad

"Cheer up guys. You both did" Cilan said

"Cilan is right. You both were amazing" May said

"I lost intwo moves" Brock said sadly

"And I lost in just one move" Iris said

"Well. You guys may have lost but you still did good. You guys battled fairly" Clemont said

"That's true. We battled fairly unlike someone we know" Iris said

"True. Now I don't feel so bad" Brock added

Meanwhile, Ash and Serenawere listening to this and Serena was getting mad and about to go over there, but Ash stops her

"Ash. They were referring to you. I can't just stand here and let them insult you" Serena said

"If you go over there, you will make the matter worse. Also it will give us both away. Just relax. We will get them back later" Ash said

"Fine" Serena said reluctantly

With ash's former friends

"Guys. Can we not mention him. Every time we do. I feel sad. He was our friend. Him and Serena" Dawn Said

"Dawn's right. Let's be happy. We are here to have fun" May added

Everyone agreed

"Attention trainers. The matches for round 3 have been described. They will be 3 on 3 battles. You can find out who your opponent is in the main lobby. Good luck to all" Everyone heard

Everyone walked over to see who they were facing. Ash was facing a trainer by the name of Mike while Serena was facing Clemont. As Ash and Serena walked back, they saw three people. It was Lysandre, Alain, and Mairin

"Alain. Who are you facing" Mairin asked her friend

I'm facing someone named Jake. Master Lysandre. What about you? Alain asked his master

Ash and Serena's temper were boiling point. There stood the man that tried ruining Ash's life

"I am facing a new trainer by the name of Dan" The lion haired man said

The three of them walk towards the two masked trainers and stop.

"Well hello there. You two must be Aaron and Lillian. I heard you two beat your first round opponents easily. Impressive" Lysandre said

"Yea. What of it. We both are incredibly strong trainers. Of course we would win" Ash said to his enemy

"You seem confident. Well just wait till you face me or my student Alain" Lysandre said

"You are pretty powerful. Do you have an Pokemon that can mega evolve" Alain asked

"That's none of your concern. Now if you'll excuse us. We are going back to our room" Ash answered and he and Serena walked away

"A very aggressive trainer" Mairin said

"True but they are powerful. We should be careful" Lysandre responded

Alain and Mairin nod and the three of them started walking away

In Ash and Serena's room

"This sucks. The man who tried to ruin my life was standing in front of me and I could not do anything to him" Ash said frustratedly. Serena puts her hand on his shoulder

"Calm down Ash. Just like you told me before. We will get at him eventually"

"I know. I know. Come on. Lets go to sleep" And they both go to bed

Serena POV

Next morning, the tournament was in full swing

Ash beat his opponent with a clean sweep with Greninja. As for Ash and my old friends, May, Dawn, and Cilan moved on. Unfortunately, so did Alain and Lysandre (Mairin is not in the tournament). Now, it was time for my match against Clemont. I will defeat  
him. Time for some payback.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Introducing first. The lumiose city gym leader, Clemont. And his opponent. The mysterious Lillian

"Well you may be powerful but I'm a gym leader so don't think I am weak" Clemont said

"Okay than. Lets see how strong you are" I answered

"Trainers. This is a three on three battle. Choose your pokemon.

Clemont throws a pokeball"Come out Bunnelby

Out popped the grey bunny

I picks my pokemon "Sylveon. Take the stage"

Out popped the pink eevee evolution

"Battle begin"

"Bunnelby use mud shot" Bunnelby shoots mud at Sylveon

"Counter with moonblast" Sylveon shoots a pink ball and the two moves collide causing an explosion

"They both are equal in power" Clemont claimed

I smirked "Not quite" and the moonblast comes out of the smoke and hits Bunnelby

"WHAT" Clemont screamed

"Maybe next time, you should try hitting a direct attack" I taunted

Clemont gets frustrated "Bunnelby. Get up and use wild charge"

Bunnelby gets up and starts charging with electricity flowing through him

"Now i got you. Sylveon, catch it with your ribbons"

Sylveon extends its ribbons and stops Bunnelby just before it collides

"Now close range Moonblast" Sylveon starts charging up

"BUNNELBY GET OUT OF THERE" But it was too late

Sylveon hit Bunnelby for critical damage

"BUNNELBY. GET UP" Bunnelby tries getting up, but can't

"Bunnelby is unable to battle. Sylveon is the winner"

Clemont returns Bunnelby and chooses his next Pokemon "Luxray. I choose you"

Out came the electric lion

I returned Sylveon "Kirlia. Time to shine"

Out came my new Psychic type

"Luxray. Use Swift" Luxray shoots stars at Kirlia

"Use protect" A force field appears protecting Kirlia

"Now use Hypnosis" Kirlia shoots several psychic waves at Luxray. Putting it to sleep.

"LUXRAY. WAKE UP" But Luxray wouldn't get up

"Now use Psybeam" Kirlia shoots a Psychic beam at Luxray causing critical damage

"COME ON LUXRAY. WAKE UP" Again. Luxray wouldn't get up

"Lets finish this. Kirlia use Psychic and throw Luxray at the wall" Kirila does just that. Causing Luxray to faint

"Luxray is unable to battle. Kirlia is the winner"

"2 wins in a row. Some Gym leader. Lets hope your last pokemon will be a challenge" I taunted Clemont again which made him mad

In the bleachers

"Wow. Clemont has not even got one attack in. This trainer just keeps surprising us. Yesterday she rose her pokemon's attack. Today she does direct attacks and puts Clemont's pokemon to sleep" Max exclaimed

"COME ON BIG BROTHER. YOU CAN DO THIS" Bonnie screamed

At the battle field

"This is boring. Clemont i thought would be a challenge. He gave Ash a tough time. Oh well" I though

"Okay. Chespin come out" Out popped Clemont's grass type

I Returned Kirlia "Kirlia. Thank you. You really are getting stronger like your big brother Gallade" and I chose my last Pokemon "Vivillon. Time to battle" Out came my bug type

"Chespin. Use poison gas" Chespin shoots out a poisonous wave at Vivillon

"Gust" Vivillon blows the gas away

"Hurricane" Vivillon shoots a big amount of wind at Chespin; blowing it into the air

"Aerial Ace" Vivillon hits Chespin with full force; knocking it back to the ground

"Come on Chespin. Use Pin Missile" Chepin starts charging up

"Bug Buzz" Vivillon makes annoying bug sounds, breaking Chespin's concentration

"Now. Time for the the final Performance. Vivillon. Use gut full power" Villon uses a powerful gust, knocking Chespin into the wall

"Chespin is unable to battle, Vivillon is the winner. The victory goes to Lillian"

Clemont picks up Chespin "Thank you Chespin. You did go" and returns him to his pokeball

I return Villon to her pokeball as well and walk away

Normal POV

Ash and Serena meetup."Hey Serena. Good match" Serena smiles

"Thank you Ash. Same to you"

"So. Why don't we celebrate and go get something to eat" Ash asks nervously

"Ash Ketchum. Are you asking me on a date?" Serena teases

"Maybe" Ash laughs nervously

"Well. Okay let's go than" They start walking but are stopped by a trainer

The trainer had red eyes, black hair, and was heavily tattooed. He looked very mysterious. More than Ash and Serena did

"Yes can we help you" Ash asked politely

"Hello Ash and Serena. Didn't think you two would take the risk and enter this tournament" The man said

Ash and Serena are shocked

"Who are you and how do you know who we are" Both asked

The man smirks

To be continued….

Authors note: Who is this new character. Well you will find out more in the next chapter. So how was the chapter. Let me know. Also. Samurai538. Congrats. You were the first to get both of Serena's Pokemon right. Also shout out to MCRasengan and Cutesaralisa  
for also getting it right but Samurai538 was first by one hour. So let me know how this chapter was.


	7. Chapter 7

What's up everyone. Time for the next chapter enjoy.

Chapter 7: New Trainer and Round 3

"Who are you and how do you know who we are" Both asked

The man smirks "My name is Cyrus Vermillion. I know who you are because I know you are innocent. You are a trainer who cares about pokemon but would never cheat, but I did not care enough to help. All I care about is to becoming the best trainer"

Serena becomes angry and screams "YOU KNEW ASH WAS INNOCENT AND DESPITE THIS YOU DO NOTHING ABOUT IT. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH THE PAST THREE YEARS'

Ash puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her down "It's okay Serena. I do not blame you for not helping me. If my own friends would not help me. Why would you" They start walking away but are stopped

"I could let the league know you are here" Cyrus says

"If you do, Lysandre will resurrect Team Flare. Chaos will happen" Ash claims

Cyrus smirks again " And I care why. I am not a good guy or a bad guy. I just do whatever I want. But this is a warning. Stay out of my way or I will reveal who you are Mr. Ketchum" and he walks away

"Who does he think he is threatening us. I should go and shut his mouth for good" Serena says

Ash looks at his childhood friend "Calm down. We have enough to deal with. Just ignore him. We will deal with him later"

Serena crosses her arms "Ash why do you have to be so nice to people who cause you trouble"

"Because that is how I was raised"

Serena smiles "And this is one of many reasons why I love you"

Ash blushes "Whatever. Lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry"

Serena laughs "You're always hungry" and they go out to eat

Ash POV

After dinner, me and Serena went to go check who we are facing in the next round. I was facing Cilan while Serena was facing a girl named next morning, Serena swept through her opponent with just Sylveon. May and Dawn made it to the next round along with Cyrus, Lysandre, and Alain. Now it was my turn. Time to shine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Let me introduce our two trainers. First up, he is an A-class Pokémon Connoisseur. Cilan. And his opponent, they mysterious Aaron.

Me and Cilan stare at each other

"Trainers, choose your pokemon"

"Stunfisk. Lets go" Out popped the ground electric fish"

"Metagross. I choose you" Out popped the defensive Steel type but it had something around it's neck. It was a Mega Stone.

In the bleachers

"So Aaron has a pokemon who can mega evolve. Cilan better be careful" Iris exclaimed

"Alright. Battle Begin"

"Stunfisk use mud bomb" Stunfisk shoots mud at Metagross, hitting it but doesn't do much

"Hey. Why didn't it move?"

I smirk and reveals my Key Stone "To show you how defensive Metagross is, Time for some more power.I activate my Keystone "Respond to my cries. Show your true power. MEGA EVOLVE" Metagross begins to glow and mega evolves into mega Metagross. Cilan is amazed

"Incredible. Stunfisk. Don't let your guard down. Use Thunderbolt" Stunfisk shoots electricity at Metagross

"Dodge and Use Meteor Mash" Metagross moves quickly and hits Stunfisk with a diamond fish causing severe damage and knocking it to the ground.

"Stunfisk. It's not over yet. Use Scald. Stunfisk shoots hot water at Metagross"

"Hyper Beam" Metagross fires its laser at Stunfisk, breaking its Scald and hitting Stunfisk directly, knocking it out.

"Stunfisk is unable to battle. Metagross is the winner" Cilan returns his pokemon and chooses his next pokemon.

"Crustle. Come on Out" Out popped the dual-type Bug/Rock crab Pokémon.

I returned Metagross and picks my next Pokemon "Garchomp. I choose you" Out popped the land shark dragon Pokemon

In the Bleachers

"Wise choice Ash. Metagross needed to recharge after hyper beam. Let's hope you didn't waste you keystone of him" Serena thought

"I know Crustle has the ability sturdy. After it's activated, Cilan will use Shell Shock followed by X-Scissor or Rock Wrecker. But, what Cilan doesn't know is I know his strategy. Lets take advantage of this" I thought

"Crustle use X-Scissor" Crustle launches itself at Garchomp with an x formed from it's arms"

"Use Dig" Garchomp goes underground, stopping Crustle

"Crustle, watch out. Keep focused. It could come out anytime" Crustle starts looking around

Garchomp appears behind Crustle

"Crustle. Look out" but it was too late

"Brick Break" Garchomp chops Crustle with its fins sending it flying back

"Don't give up. Use Shell Shock." Crustle glows red and losses it's shell

"About time. Now we have a challenge" I thought

"Use Rock Wrecker" A gigantic rock starts forming in front of Crustle and launches it at Garchomp

"Dragon Rush" Garchomp launches itself at the boulder with blue light surrounding it; it hits the boulder causing smoke

"Well. I say Garchomp just took a lot of damage from that attack. Why didn't you dodge" Cilan

Asked

I smirk "This is why" and Garchomp comes out of the smoke and hits Crustle directly

"Garchomp's strength is powerful. Don't underestimate it" I taunt

"Crustle get up. Use X-Scissor" Crustle barely gets up and launches at Garchomp again

"Brick Break" Garchomp again uses brick break, hitting Crustle before x-scissor hits and knocking it out"

"Crustle is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner" Cilan recalls his Pokemon

"Come on. Give me a challenge. This is boring" I taunt him again while returning Garchomp. Cilan gets mad

"Pansage. Lets go" Out popped the grass monkey

"This is it. Time for your test. Let's go Riolu" Out popped the little fighting type

"Pansage. Use bullet seed" Pansage shots seeds at Riolu

"Use quick attack to dodge" Riolu moves fast to avoid the attack

"Grass whistle" Pansage begins to whistle but

"Riolu use quick attack once more" Riolu hits Pansage before it could finish it's attack

"Pansage. Use dig" Pansage goes underground

"Riolu stay focused. Use your aura to sense Pansage. Then use force palm"

Riolu's ears stand up and it starts sensing the ground. Right before Pansage connects with it's attack Riolu moves and hits it with a yellow fist ending it flying. Cilan is shocked

"Great Job Riolu. Now lets finish this. Use Brick Break" Riolu runs toward Pansage

"Pansage. Get out of the way" but it's too late. Rilu connects with brick breaks and knocks Pansage out

"Pansage is unable to battle, Riolu is the winner. The victory goes to Aaron"

"Another easy victory. Not surprised" I say as I return Riolu and walk away

"Who is this trainer" I hear the crowd asking

Normal POV

Ash is in his room reading a book while Serena is on the computer

"This tournament is getting boring. Three years of intense training and now no trainer gives us a challenge" Ash sighed

"I know but know one thing. More we progress in this tournament the more challenging it will get" Serena reassured

"True" Ash looks at Serena and thinks "what is wrong with me. Why do I feel this way around her. I know she loves me but do I love her. Maybe"

Ash gets up and puts on his mask

"Where are you going" Serena asked

"Going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour" Ash answered

"Okay. Be careful" Ash nods and leaves the room

Ash walks around, thinking about his childhood friend. He starts remembering the past. How their journey to redemption began.

Flashback

" _Ash. How much longer? I'm getting tired" Serena whined_

" _A little longer. Give it 5 minutes" Ash answered_

 _They were both riding in Ash's Charizard to Mt. Silver. Finally they arrived. It was a gloomy cave._

" _Charizard return. Take a long rest" Ash recalled his Pokemon_

" _So we are going to be staying here. Ash couldn't you find a better place to stay" Serena whined again_

 _Ash sighed "I didn't ask you to come. That's was your choice. If you want to leave. Go ahead"_

 _Serena looks hurt "Sorry Ash. I'm just not quite use to this"_

 _Ash smiles "I know and I forgive me. It must be hard for you to leave everything behind because of me"_

 _Serena blushes"Ash. For you I would give up my life"_

 _Ash puts his finger in front of her mouth "Don't ever say that again. I would never ask you to do that. Just remember that"_

 _Serena smiles "Okay"_

" _Okay. From today on we will start our intense training. There is no going back now. Our road to redemption has begun" Ash says with fire in his eyes. Serena also gets excited_

 _The flashback starts showing Ash and Serena's intense training_

End of Flashback

Ash starts smiling

"Serena stood by my every step of the way. I have to repay her somehow"

He closes his eyes and sees Serena

"I guess I could repay her by giving her my heart, but not quite yet" Ash smiles and starts walking back to the room

Author's note: Well it's confirmed. Ash is in love with Serena. How will he tell her? I guess we'll find out later. How was the chapter guys. Let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Whats up. Time for another update. Enjoy

Chapter 8: Serena's test

Normal POV

The next morning, the tournament went off with a blast. Ash and Serena toppled their opponents with clean sweeps. Dawn, May, Cyrus, Alain and Lysandre also moved on. Now the tournament was 6 on 6 battles. Ash was facing May while Serena was facing Dawn. Serena was walking to the area for her match

"Our quest for retribution is getting closer and closer to ending. This is where the tournament really kicks in. Lysandre is tough. I need to be at my top level to beat him. Here we go" Serena though

Serena POV

I walk onto the battlefield and look at the stands. Naturally Ash was there. Then I stare at my opponent. Dawn. You turned your back on us just like the others. Time for some payback

"This will be a full 6 on 6 battle. Trainers. Choose you Pokemon

Dawn chooses her Pokemon "Go Pachirisu" Out popped the energetic Squirrel

I choose mine "Kirila. Time to perform" Out popped my loyal psychic Pokemon

"Battle begin"

"Pachirisu Discharge" Pachirisu shoots electricity at Kirlia

"Counter with Psybeam" Kirlia intercepts the attack with a psychic beam causing a small explosion

"Hypnosis" Kirlia shoots psychic waves at Pachirisu

"Quick. Dodge it" Pachirisu moves out of the way in time

"Sweet Kiss" Pachirisu shoots hearts at Kirlia

"Protect" Kirila protects itself from the attack

In the bleachers

"This battle is going back and forth. Dawn is doing pretty good" May said

"Keep that in mind for your match May. You are facing the other half f these masked trainers" Brock Responded

On the battlefield

"Pachirisu. Use Super Fang" Pachirisu's teeth grow and it runs at Kirlia

"Psychic" Kirlia stops Pachirisu and throws it back

"Don't give up. Use Spark" Pachirisu charges at Kirlia with electricity surrounding it

"Protect once more" Kirlia protects itself again. Pachirisu hits the forcefield and bounces back

"Psybeam" Kirlia hits Pachirisu directly with a psychic beam and knocks it to the ground

"Pachirisu get up" but it can't

"Pachirisu is unable to battle. Kirlia is the winner"

Dawn returns Pachirisu and chooses her next Pokemon "Quilava lets go" out popped the fire type

I return Kirlia "Lets go Pancham"Out popped the fighting Panda

"Use Flamethrower" Quilava shoots fire at Pancham

"Dodge it" Pancha moves out of the way

"Stone edge" Pancham launches stones at Quilava and hits it

"Get up Quilava and use eruption" Quilava gets up and shoots fire from it's back at Pancham and hits it

"Pancham. You alright" Pancham nods "Okay then use Dark Pulse" Pancham shoots dark pulses at Quilava

"Quilava dodge it and use smokescreen" Quilava dodges and creates black smoke

"Pancham. Use caution. Remember our training. Figure out where you opponent is and use arm thrust" Pancham nods and starts listening for Quilava. He hears some noise and starts hitting Quilava with its fists, knocking it to the ground.

"Come on QuIlava. Use flamethrower" Quilava hits Pancham with fire. Burning it.

I return Pancham " Thank you Pancham. Take a rest for a bit. Braixen. Finish this" Out popped my most loyal Pokemon

"Flamethrower" we both said. Both Quilava and Braixen shoot fire at each other and the attacks collide causing an explosion

"Braixen. Use Psybeam" A psychic beam comes out of the smoke and hits Quilava, knocking it out

"Quilava is unable to battle. Braixen is the winner"

Dawn returns Quilava "Togekiss. Spotlight". Out came the glorious flying type

"Flamethrower" Braixen launches fire at Togekiss

"Dodge it" Togekiss dodges with ease "air slash" Togekiss forks wind and launches it at Braixen. Hitting it

"Braixen. Use fire blast" Braixen launches a strong fire at Togekiss

"Counter with aura spear" Togekiss shoots a blue orb at the attack. They both collide and cause an explosion.

"Flame charge" Braixen comes out of the smoke with fire surrounding it and charging at Togekiss.

"Dodge it" Togekiss moves out of the way

"Jump off the walls and attack again" Braixen does so but misses. Braixen continues jumping off the walls until it hits Togekiss directly, knocking it to the ground.

"Togekiss. Use Aura Sphere" Togekiss again launches a blue spear at Braixen

"Dodge it" Braixen dodges easily because of the speed boost "Now use Psybeam" Braixen launches a psychic wave at Togekiss

"Dodge it" Togekiss dodges

The two pokemon continually attack and dodge each other for a while until their trainers say this

"Sky Attack" Air surrounds togekiss as it charges toward Braixen

"Flame Charge" Fire again surrounds Braixen as it charges for Togekiss

Seconds before the attacks collide, Dawn shouts "Extreme Speed" Togekiss moves out of the way before colliding, shocking both Braixen and Serena

"Air Slash" Togekiss launches air at Braixen. It hits her and knocks it out

"Braixen is unable to battle, Togekiss is the winner" Dawn gets excited

In the Bleachers

"Wow. This is the first time Lillian has lost a Pokemon during this tournament. DAWN KEEP IT UP" Iris shoats

On the Field

"Finally. A challenge. Dawn you are good, but I'm still going to win"I thought and choose my next Pokemon "Pancham.. Lets go. Finish This" Out popped the panda, still weak from its match earlier.

"Togekiss. End this fast. Use Extreme Speed" Togekiss launches itself fast at Pancham

"Wait for it. Wait for it" I think " Now Dark Pulse" Pancham shoots dark waves at Togekiss right when it was about to hit him. Togekiss gets hit directly and faints. But Pancham faints from the burn.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle" We return our Pokemon and choose the next ones

"Mamoswine. Let's go" Out came the giant ice elephant

"Vivillon. It's your turn to perform" Out popped my butterfly pokemon

"Take down" Mamoswine charges at Vivillon

"Aerial Ace" Vivillon also charges at Mamoswine. The two attacks collide and both get pushed back

"Hurricane" A huge amount of wind launches at Mamoswine. It hits him, but he bushes it off.

"Ice Fang" Mamoswine's Fangs turn blue and it charges at Vivillon.

"Dodge it" Vivillon moves out of the way but Dawn anticipates this

"Ancient power" A white orb is thrown at Vivillon for critical damage. Vivillon faints

"Vivillon is unable to battle. Mamoswine wins"

"Alright. I tied it up" Dawn shoats but I smirk and choose my next Pokemon

"Kirlia. Finish this"Out came my Psychic type

"Mamoswine. Take down" Mamoswine charges at Kirlia

Kirlia stands there waiting for it to come. She knows what I'm thinking. Couple feet away. I command

"Psychic" Kirlia stops Mamoswine "Hypnosis" Kirlia puts Mamoswine to sleep

"Now Use psybeam" Kirlia launches a psychic wave at Mamoswine, hitting it

"COME ON MAMOSWINE. WAKE UP" Dawn shoats. Mamoswine starts to wake up but not before…

"Use psychic and throw it at the wall" Kirila pick up Mamoswine with its psychic power and throws it at the wall. Mamoswine is knocked out

"Mamoswine is unable to battle. Kirlia is the winner" We both return our Pokemon

"Go Buneary" Out popped the bunny pokemon

"Sylveon. Come on out" Out popped my fairy pokemon  
"Quick Attack" Both of us shout. The two Pokemon collide at full speed and are pushed back

" fairy wind". Sylveon shoots a pink wind at Buneary, sending it back flying.

"Buneary, jump of the wall and use bounce" Buneary does so and launches itself at Sylveon

I smirk "Catch it". Sylveon catches Buneary with its ribbons

"Moonblast" Sylveon charges up its attack

"Buneary use dizzy punch to get out of there" Buneary hits Sylveon's ribbons with its ears, escaping but Sylveon was still charging its attack. She launches the pink bast at Buneary sending it crashing into the wall

"Buneary is unable to battle. Sylveon is the winner"

Dawn is shocked "How did that attack still hit with so much power"

"I know any Pokemon would try to escape for Sylveon's ribbons so I trained it to be ready to launch the attack even if it was not caught in its ribbons" we both return our Pokemon

"You are strong but your winning streak ends now. Piplup lets go" out popped the little penguin

"Absol. Time to perform" Out popped the lone wolf

"Piplup. Use bubble beam" Piplup launches bubbles at Absol

"Dodge it" Absol jumps out of the way

"Not this time. Drill Peck" Piplup's beak grows, it starts spinning and launches itself at Absol

"Nice try. Use double team" Multiple Absol's appear and piplup stops its attack

"Shadow Ball" A dark orb is launched at Piplup, but Piplup gets out of the way in time

"Time to end this" I reveal my keystone " Answer my cries. Show your true power. MEGA EVOLVE" The mega stone under Absol's fur glows, mega evolving it into mega absol

"Piplup. Keep your guard. Use Ice Beam" Piplup launches an ice beam at Absol

"Double Team" Multiple Absol's appear again and ice beam hits the wrong one

"Sword Dance" Absol's attack is raised

"Night Slash" Absol's horn glows purple and charges at Piplup

"Counter with Drill peck" Piplup once again spins around and charges at Absol. THe two attack collide but Piplup is sent back and it collapses, seriously hurt

"Night Slash again" Absol once again charges at Piplup

"PIPLUP NO" Dawn screams. The attack is about to collide but….

"Stop" I stop the attack and look at the ref

"Piplup cannot continue this battle. Before it gets more hurt. I suggest you end the battle" everyone is shocked, including Ash

The ref nods "Piplup cannot continue, Absol is the winner, therefore the victory goes to Lillian" I return Absol and start walking away

Dawn picks up Piplup "Thank you Lillian"

I turn "It was my duty" and leave

Author's note: That's it. How was it. Let me know


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ash vs May

Ash POV

"Wow. I did not expect Serena to do that. Great job Serena. Now it's my turn to shine" I thought as I walked to the battlefield. I enter the battlefield and stare at my opponent "May you're all that's left standing between me and retribution. Time for you to pay for turning your back on me"

"Trainers choose your Pokemon"

"Beautifly. Take the stage" Out popped May's butterfly pokemon

"Ok Pikachu. Lets go" Pikachu comes from behind me and enters the battle" May looks shocked. I believe I know why

In the Bleachers

"Pikachu was not in a Pokeball. Like Ash's. Could it be?" Dawn thought

"Battle Begin"

"Beautifly. Use Silver wind" Beautifly sends silver gust of winds at Pikachu

"Dodge it" Pikachu moves out of the way

"Thunderbolt" Pikachu shoots electricity at Beautifly

"Counter with Psychic" Beautifly stops the attack with psychic "Use aerial ace" Beautifly charges at Pikachu

Pikachu waits until i command "Jump" Pikachu jumps and lands on Beautifly's back. May is shocked"Thunderbolt" Pikachu shocks Beautifly and knocks it out

"Beautifly is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner" May returns her Pokemon and I call Pikachu back

"Man that was quick. Lets home you give me more of a challenge" I taunt

"Venusaur. I choose you" Out popped the giant grass type

"Metagross. Lets go" Out popped my strong Steel type

"Use vine whip" Venusaur launches it's vines at Metagross and hit's it doing nothing

I smirk "Psychic" Metagross, using its mind, picks up Venusaur and throws it into a wall

"Use petal dance" Venusaur gets up and shoots petals at Metagross. It gets hit and bounces back a little

"Let's make this interesting. Metagross, Use earthquake" Metagross shoots shock waves at Venusaur

"Jump" Venusaur jumps in the air

"I got you know" Hyper Beam" Metagross fires its laser at Venusaur, hits it and knocks it out

"Venusaur is unable to battle, Metagross is the winner" May returns her pokemon and is disappointed. I return Metagross

"Come on May. Show me your true power" I yell

May picks up her next pokeball "Glaceon, lets got" Out popped her evolved eevee

"Talonflame. Let's go" Out popped the fire flying pokemon

"Ice beam" Glaceon shoots ice at Talonflame

"Dodge it" Talonflame moves out of the way "Flamethrower" Talonflame shoots fire at glaceon

"Mirror coat" Glaceon starts shining white and deflect the attack at Talonflame, hitting it and doing critical damage. I'm actually surprised

"Use Brave bird" Talonflame turns blue and charges at Glaceon

"Jump Glaceon" Glaceon jumps and the attack misses

"Flamethrower one more time" Talonflame launches fire at Glaceon again

"Water Pulse" Glaceon shoots a Blue orb at the fire. The fire extinguishes and the orb hits Talonflame

"Talonflame. Get up" Talonflame starts trying to get up

"Shadow Ball" Glaceon shoots a dark ball at Talonflame, knocking it out

"Talonflame is unable to battle, Glaceon is the winner" I return Talonflame and look at May

"Impressive, but not good enough, Go Gallade" Out popped the fighting psychic Pokemon

"Shadow Ball" Glaceon launches the ball at Gallade

"Night Slash" Gallade's arms turn black and it deflects the attack

"Ice Beam" Glaceon shoots ice at Gallade

"Dodge and use close combat" Gallade moves out of the way, charges and Glaceon and continually hits it and knocks it to the ground

"Don't give up Glaceon. Use water pulse" Glaceon shoots a blue orb at Gallade again

"Leaf Blade, followed by Swords Dance" Gallade's arms turn green and it breaks the water pulse, and after that increases its power greatly

"Now finish this with Psycho Cut" Gallade's arms turn Purple and it hits Glaceon, sending it crashing it the wall, knocking it out

"Glaceon is unable to battle, Gallade is the winner" May returns Glaceon

In the Bleachers

"3 to 5 victory for Aaron right now, May is in a serious disadvantage" Brock Stated

"COME ON BIG SISTER. YOU CAN DO IT" Max yelled

On the battlefield

"Skitty, take the stage" Out popped May's little pink pokemon

I return Gallade "Now Floatzel. Let's go" Out popped by powerful sinnoh water type

"Skitty. Use Blizzard" Skitty shoots cold wind at Floatzel

"Counter with your own Blizzard" Floatzel does the same. The two attack collide but Floazel's attack is more powerful, thus pushing back Skitty's blizzard and hitting it.

"Don't give in. Use Attract" Skitty shoots hearts at Floatzel, making it fall in love with Skitty

"I know I could have countered that attack with the counter shield, but if I did, it would give away my identity. Great" I thought and yell "Floatzel. Snap out of it" Floatzel continues to be in love

"Thunderbolt" Skitty zaps Floatzel with electricity, paralyzing it.

"Finish this with another Thunderbolt" Skitty zaps Floatzel again, who can't move and Floatzel is defeated

"Floatzel is unable to battle, Skitty is the winner" I return Floatzel

"Pikachu. Get in there" And Pikachu runs into battle

"Thunderbolt" We both shout and the two attack collide, but Pikachu's is more powerful and it zaps Skitty.

"Attract" Skitty shoots hearts at Pikachu

"Not this time. Pikachu dodge with quick attack" Pikachu increases its speed and dodges the hearts, surprising May

"Volt Tackle" Pikachu gains speed and electricty forms around it, it hits Skitty.

"Skitty is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner" May returns Skitty and looks frustrated. I call back Pikachu

"Come on this is boring" I taunt. May gets mad

"Snorlax. Let's go" Out popped the giant bear

"So Munchlax evolved" I thought and choose my pokemon "Gallade. Come on back out" Out popped my Psychic type

"Use Ice Punch" Snorlax's arm turns white and it goes to punch Gallade

"Counter with Psycho Cut" Gallade's arms turn Purple and both the attacks collide with tremendous force and the two pokemon are pushed back

"Snorlax. Use Swords Dance" Gallade Increases its power greatly "Now use Close Combat" Gallade launches itself at Snorlax

"Use Yawn" Snorlax yawns a bubble at Gallade. The bubble hit's Gallade and it falls asleep (I know Yawn takes two turns, but the anime says one turn and I'm using anime logic). I return him.

"Metagross. Let's go" Out popped the bulky steel type again

"Snorlax use ice punch" Snorlax's hand turns white and it goes to punch Metagross. The attack hits but doesn't do much

"Use Psychic" Metagross telepathically picks up Snorlax and sends to flying into a wall

"Snorlax. Use Body Slam" Snorlax goes to squash Metagross

"Metagross, Meteor Mash" Metagross's arm turns yellow and it hits Snorlax before its attack collides

"Come on snorlax. Se giga impact" Snorlax gets up and runs at Metagross with powerful waves surrounding it, knocking it to the ground

"Meteor Mash again" Metagross's arm turns yellow again and it launches towards Snorlax. The two attacks collide which causes an explosion. After the smoke clears, Snorlax is on the ground with Metagross just fine.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, Metagross is the winner" May returns Snorlax while I return Metagross

"This is it. Go Blaziken" Out came May's most powerful pokemon

"Why don't we make this match the same as the last time we battled" I thought and throw my Pokeball"

"Go Sceptile" Out popped my Hoenn grass type

"Overheat" Blaziken shoots a powerful fire attack at Sceptile

"Solarbeam" Sceptile quickly charges up and launches a powerful beam at Blaziken. The tw attacks collide, causing an explosion

….To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle of the Megas and Suspicion

Ash POv

The smoke clear and shows the two pokemon staring at each other. May smirks

"Time for my comeback" May shows her keystone "Open your heart. Show your power. MEGA EVOLVE" Blaziken mega evolves into Mega Blaziken

I show my keystone "Might as well do the same. Respond to my cries. Show your true power. MEGA EVOLVE" Sceptile mega evolves into Mega Sceptile.

"Time for a battle of the megas. Sceptile. Use Dragon Pulse" Sceptile shoots fire at Blaziken shaped as a dragon

"Counter with Flamethrower" Blaziken shoots fire at Sceptile, the attacks collide and the attacks and pushing each other back and forth until flamethrower pushes through the dragon pulse and hits Sceptile. Sceptile gets knocked back

"Impressive. Blaziken's flamethrower was stronger than dragon pulse even after using Overheat. May sure has grown as a trainer. So has Dawn. She really gave Serena a challenge. Wait. What am I doing? These are the same people who turned their backs on you. Don't get soft on them" I told myself

"Now Blaziken. Use Blaze Kick" Blaziken's fire starts burning and it jumps to kick Sceptile"

"Sceptile. Use Leaf Storm" Sceptile turns around and shoots leaves from its tail at Blaziken right before its attack collides. Blaziken is thrown back but lands on its feet

"Sky Uppercut " Blaziken's hands turn white and it charges to uppercut Sceptile

"Counter with Leaf Blade" the leaves and Sceptile's arms grow and turn more green, as Sceptile charges at Blaziken. The two attacks collide and both pokemon and hitting each other left and right, trying to land a critical blown on the other. Sceptile is able to hit Blaziken enough to send it back flying.

"Blaziken, don't give up. Use Overheat" Blaziken charges up and shoots a powerful fire attack at Sceptile

"Dodge it" Sceptile leaps out of the way

"Now use. Dragon Pulse" Sceptile, once again, shoots a dragon shaped flame at Blaziken

"Flamethrower" Blaziken shoots fire at the attack. I smirk. The attack collide like before, but this time, dragon pulse overpowers and hits Blaziken directly

"You forgot Overheat lower's Blaziken's special attack every time you use it and you have used it twice. Now your attacks are weaker than mine" I taunt. May is frustrated

"Blaziken. Use Blaze Kick" Blaziken leaps and tries kicking Sceptile with its flaming foot

"Dodge" Sceptile jumps out of the way. Blaziken lands bad on its foot

"BLAZIKEN NO" May yells

"I hate doing this to you, but I have not choice" I think "Sceptile. Finish this with Dragon Pulse" Sceptile shotts another dragon pulse, hitting Blaziken and knocking it out

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner. Which means the victory goes to Aaron" I return Sceptile and walk away with Pikachu following. May returns Blaziken and looks at me as I leave

Normal POV

Dawn, May, and the others are walking down the hall

"Well. Well all are out of the tournament. It has been fun. Might as well stay to see the winner" Brock states. Everyone agrees

May and Dawn are both thinking the same thing as they walk with their friends "Could Aaron be Ash?"

Meanwhile

Ash and Serena have met up and are walking down the hall the opposite way from their former friends.

"You did the right thing Serena. Piplup could have gotten hurt" Ash says. Serena smiles

"If you were in my position. You would do the same" Ash also smiles

While they are walking, Ash and Serena run into their former friends.

"Hello there Aaron and Serena. Thank you for giving us all a great battle" Brock states

"And thank you for not hurting Piplup" Dawn adds

"Whatever" Ash and Serena respond and both start to walk away, but are stopped by a certain blue haired girl.

"Aaron, before you leave, I have a question" Ash turns around and looks at Dawn

"What"

"Why is your Pikachu not in a Pokeball" Serena, under her mask, is surprised Dawn asked that question and gets worried. Ash just looks at Dawn

"Some Pokemon are okay with being in a Pokeball and some are not. My Pikachu is just one who does not like being in a Pokeball. Anything else or can my partner and I leave?" Ash says aggressively

Dawn looks scared "No. That's it" and Ash and Serena walk away

"What is it with those two. They are very aggressive to us. Every time any of us battled them, they taunted us" Cilan states

"Do not seem like very nice trainers" Max adds

"I wouldn't say that" May responds

"Why" Bonnie asks

"Lillian could have won her match with Dawn easily when Piplup was hurt, but she stopped the attack because she didn't want to hurt him" May says

"That's true. Well who knows what these two have gone through. So we should not judge" Clemont adds

Everyone nods and go to their room. Meanwhile with Ash and Serena

"Well that was awkward" Serena states as they enter their room

"Yea. Well. I have nothing to say to them" Ash responds

"Anyways. Ash. I think May and Dawn are getting suspicious. They might know who we are" Serena says being worried

"I know but I have an idea" And ash states his plan. Serena nods

Later that night

Both May and Dawn couldn't sleep so they went out to the lobby. In the lobby, they see someone in the shadows

"It's Aaron" Dawn states and both walk over to him "Hello Aaron. Couldn't sleep?

He just looks on "why do you ask so many questions"

Dawn looks scarier. May then speaks after a long silence "what is your problem. We have never done anything to you so why do you talk so aggressively to us"

"Oh. You have done nothing to me. So you think you are innocent. Well you did do something to me and it is something I can never forgive you for" May and Dawn look shocked

"What did we ever do to you" They both ask

Aaron gets up and starts to walk away. Dawn and May try stopping them. But they both collapse and fall asleep

"Great job Serena" behind the two girls was Serena and Kirlia

Ash kneels down and starts whispering in their ears

"You shall forget what happened tonight. You shall forget what you learned. You shall forget your suspicions. You shall forget all this until the tournaments end"

Ash gets up "Great. Tomorrow morning. They both shall not remember what happened tonight. They will no longer have suspicion on us until the end of this tournament"

Serena looks at the fallen girls "Are you sure this will work"

"Yes. I have studied hypnosis for a while. It should work. Now Kirlia. Will you please use psychic and pick these two up" Kirlia nods and telepathically picks up the two trainers

"Okay Serena. Drop these two in their rooms without being seen. I'll meet you back in our room" Serena nods and walks away with Kirlia and the two sleeping trainers

In Ash and Serena's room

"Well. That worked out fine"

Flashback

 _Tonight. I will distract distract May and Dawn. While this is happening you will have Kirlia use hypnosis. While they are asleep I'll whisper some things in their ears. It should make them forget their suspicions until the end of the tournament. I'm sure they both won't be able to sleep tonight and will go to the lobby. That's when we make our move"_

 _Serena nods_

 _End of flashback_

Serena walks in "the deed is done so let's go to sleep now. I'm tired"

"Alright" and they bother to sleep

The next morning, as expected, both May and Dawn don't remember a thing about the events that happened the night before. During the tournament, Serena beats her opponent pretty easily. Now it was Ash's turn and he was facing the one trainer he forgot about. The one trainer that is standing between him and retribution. Cyrus.

Ash POV

I enter the battlefield and look at my opponent

"Cyrus. You are all that's left for me to go through. I have to win to face Alain and Lysandre" I say to myself

"Trainer. Choose your Pokemon"

"Go Ninetales" Out popped the fire fox, but it was a normal Ninetales. It was shiny

"Let's go Noivern" I send out of strong dragon type

"Battle Begin"

…...To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I'm back. Sorry for the wait, but here it is. The next chapter

Ash/Aaron vs Cyrus and Old Friends?

Ash POV

"Trainer. Choose your Pokemon"

"Go Ninetales" Out popped the fire fox, but it was a normal Ninetales. It was shiny

"Let's go Noivern" I send out of strong dragon type

"Battle Begin"

"Noivern. Use Dragon Claw" Noivern's claws grow and it charges towards Ninetales

"Use fire blast" Ninetales shoots a very powerful fire last at Noivern and it collides with Noivern. However, Noivern brushes it off and hits Ninetales directly with a dragon claw.

"Ninetales. Get up and use flamethrower" Ninetales gets up easily and shoots fire at Noivern

"Dragon Pulse" Noivern counters with dragon pulse. The two attacks collide but dragon pulse pushes through and hits Ninetales directly

"Now finish this with acrobatics" Noivern turns blue and quickly hits Ninetales directly. Ninetales is knocked out

"Ninetales is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner" Cyrus returns his Pokemon

"That was too easy. That was barely any trouble. What's he up to?" I ask myself

"Let's go Spiritomb" Out popped a powerful ghost Pokemon

I return Noivern "Venusaur. Let's go" Out popped the grass dinosaur

"Dark Pulse" Spiritomb shoots dark waves at Venusaur and it gets hit, but barely any damage was done

"Leech seed" Venusaur shoots a seed at Spiritomb and it starts draining its energy

"Now use Energy Ball" Venusaur shoots a green ball at Spiritomb and does critical damage

"Spiritomb. Use Psychic" Spiritomb telepathically picks up Venusaur and throws it (I know. I know. Psychic is good against poison, but this is my story, so just allow it)

"Use vine whip to stop yourself" Venusaur uses its vines to stop itself before it hits the wall

"Now use Sludge Bomb" Venusaur shoots sludge bombs at Spiritomb. They hit and poison Spiritomb, taking damage from both poison and leech seed

"Now Solar Beam" Venusaur quickly charges up and shoots a solar beam at Spiritomb. Colliding and knocking it out.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle. Venusaur is the winner" Cyrus returns his Spiritomb

"Gallade. Come on out" Out popped the fighting type. I return Venusaur

"Noivern. I need your help again" Out popped my dragon type

"Gallade. Psycho cut" Gallade's arms turn purple and it runs at Noivern

"Acrobatics" Noivern turns blue again and charges at Gallae. The two attacks collide, but Noivern's is more powerful and it knocks Gallade back into a wall

"Gallade. Get up and use Close Combat" Gallade gets up and charges at Noivern, but….

"Dragon Pulse" Noivern uses Dragon Pulse and hits Gallade before it is able to attack and knocks it to the ground.

"Now Finish this with Acrobatics" Noivern turns blue one more time and hits Gallade with full power, knocking it out.

"Gallade is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner" Cyrus returns his Pokemon

"Come on. This is too easy. Show me a challenge" I think

"Now. Lucario. Let's go" Out popped the Steel-Fighting type.

"Noivern. Use Boomburst" Noivern shoots a sonic wave at Lucario

"Dodge it and use Dragon Pulse" Lucario dodges and hits Noivern with a powerful dragon pulse, knocking it out.

"Noivern is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner" I'm shocked as I return my Pokemon

"So he has been testing my Power this whole time" I think while I choose my next Pokemon

"Venusaur. Let's go" Out popped Venusaur again

"Use Energy Ball" Venusaur shoots an energy ball at Lucario, but it moves out of the way

"Close Combat" Lucario starts hitting Venusaur repeatedly, doing a lot of damage and sending it back.

"Use Leech Seed" Venusaur shoots a seed at Lucario but, again, the attack misses

"Now Force Palm" Lucario's palm turns yellow and it hits Venusaur, knocking it out

"Venusaur is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner" I return Venusaur and become frustrated

"Floatzel. Let's go"Out popped my water type

"Aqua Jet" Water forms around Floatzel and it charges towards Lucario

"Counter with Force Palm" Lucario uses force palm and the two attacks collide. However Floatzel is sent flying back. It tries getting up, but is paralyzed.

"Finish it with Aura Sphere" Lucario charges up a blue spear and launches it at Floatzel. The attack collides and knocks it out

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner" I return Floatzel

In the bleachers

"He tied it up with just one Pokemon and it has barely taken any damage. Come on Ash. I know you can do it" Serena thinks

"Riolu. I need you" Out popped my own fighting type. Cyrus laughs

"He is no match for Lucario" He says

"That's what you think. Riolu quick attack" Riolu runs fast at Lucario and is able to hit it, but not much damage is done

"Force Palm" Lucario runs at Riolu, ready to use force palm

"Dodge it using quick attack" Riolu moves out of the way "Force Palm" Riolu uses its own force palm, hitting lucario and doing a lot of damage.

"Lucario. Aura Sphere" Lucario launches an aura sphere and it hits Riolu, throwing it back.

"Riolu. Brick Break" Riolu gets up and runs at Lucario.

"Close Combat" Lucario blocks Riolu's brick break and hits it with a fierce Close Combat. Riolu is thrown back and is battered and bruised very badly.

"Come on Riolu. Don't give up. You can do it" I yell. Riolu gets up, but starts doing something extraordinary. Riolu starts charging up a powerful blast.

"That's Focus Blast" I say

"The bond between you and your Pokémon is so strong, it was able to learn a new move" Cyrus says.

"Okay then. Riolu Focus Blast" Riolu launches a powerful focus blast at Lucario.

"Counter with Aura Sphere" Lucario launches an aura sphere. The two attacks collide, but Focus Blast is more powerful, breaks through aura sphere, and hits Lucario for critical damage

"Now Riolu. Use Force Palm" Riolu runs at Lucario

"Dodge it" but Lucario can't get up and gets hit by Force Palm, knocking it out

"Lucario is unable to battle. Riolu is the winner" Cyrus is stunned as he calls back Lucario. I recall Riolu

"Great job Riolu. I couldn't be more proud of you" and we both choose our next Pokemon

"Gardevoir I choose you" Out popped the psychic type

"Heracross. Let's go" Out popped my bug type

"Moonblast" Gardevoir launches a powerful moonblast at Heracross

"Dodge it" Heracross dodges very easily

"Mega Horn" Heracross's horn grows at it flies toward Gardevoir

"Psychic" Gardevoir telepathically stops the attack and throws Heracross

"Jump off the walls and use x- scissor" Heracross jumps of the wall and hits Gardevoir with a powerful x-scissor.

"Psybeam" Gardevoir launches a psybeam at Heracross

"Mega Horn" Heracross runs at Psybeam with mega horn, the attacks collide, but Heracross breaks through and hits Gardevoir, knocking it out

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Heracross is the winner" Cyrus recalls his Pokemon

"Time for my ace. Let's go Zoroark" Out popped a Zoroark, but, like Ninetales, it's shiny.

"Heracross. Brick Break" Heracross runs at Zoroark

"Dark Pulse" Zoroark launches a dark pulse at Heracross, stopping its attack and doing a lot of damage

"Now finish it with Night Slash" Zoroark hits Heracross with a powerful night slash, knocking it out.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Zoroark is the winner" I recall Heracross

"Riolu is weak. He can't continue" I think and choose my Pokemon "This is it. You're all I have left to count on. CHARIZARD" I throw my Poke ball and out popped one of my most powerful Pokemon, Charizard.

"Dark Pulse" Zoroark launches a Dark Pulse

"Flamethrower" Charizard launches a flamethrower. The two attacks collide, equal in power.

"Time too even this up" I show my Mega Stone "Answer my cries. Show me your true Power. MEGA EVOLVE" Charizard Mega evolves into Charizard x

"Night Slash" Zoroark runs at Charizard

"Dragon Claw" Charizard runs at Zoroark, the two attacks collide, but Charizard's attack breaks through and does critical damage to Zoroark.

"Dark Pulse" Zoroark hits Charizard with dark pulse, doing some damage

"Now. Use Night Slash. One more time" Zoroark runs at Charizard

"Grab It" Charizard grabs Zoroark

"Now Charizard. Seismic toss" Charizard lifts Zoroark

"Zoroark get out of there" but Zoroark can't. Charizard spins Zoroark around and drops it to the ground. Zoroark is knocked out.

"Zoroark is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner. Which means the winner is Aaron" I return Chaizard.

"Oh man. That was close. Thank you Charizard" And I walk away, but not before giving Cyrus one last look.

Normal POV

Ash and Serena meet up after the match.

"Great job Ash. You were fantastic" Ash smiles

"Thanks Serena. But I would not say I was fantasic

"She's not wrong" Ash and Serena look back and see Cyrus "You did good"

"Thank you Cyrus. But you know out identities. You told us not to get in your way. Are you going to give out of identity to the league" Ash asks

"Only if you lose this tournament. Win this or else" And he walks out

"Weird trainer. Anyways. Ash, we have two hours. Why don't we walk around a bit" Serena says. Ash Smiles

"Sure. Let's go" and they both start walking

Ash and Serena walk around the place, talking and laughing, but they stop when they see a couple familiar trainers. It's Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor. They go by them and listen to what they are saying.

"This tournament has been crazy" Trevor says

"Yup, but I wish there was one trainer here right now" Shauna says sadly

"I know, we all miss Ash" Tierno says. Ash and Serena are shocked

"Yup. We know he did not cheat. He would never cheat. I hope one day he will return. Same goes with Serena. I want to see my rival again" Shauna adds.

They all then start going to their rooms, but Ash and Serena follow. Once they go into their room, Ash and Serena knock on their door. The door opens.

"Hello there. Cane we come in" Ash asks and they are let in

"Aaron Lillian. What are you guys doing here anyways" Shauna asks

"This is why" and both Ash and Serena take off their masks revealing their faces "Glad to see someone trusted me"

"ASH SERENA" The trio yells

"Shhhhhh. Don't give us away" Serena says

"Sorry, but is it really you two?" Tierno asks

"In the flesh." Ash and Serena both say

"But how and why are you two here" Trevor sks

Ash and Serena then explain what happened 3 years ago and why they are here now

"What. So Lysander framed you" Shauna asks. Ash nods

"How could he" Tierno adds

"He wants to resurrect Team Flare. That's why me and Serena need to stop him. We revealed our identities to you three because you trusted me. My other friends didn't. I thank you guys for that"

"We are friends Ash. We stick together. Your others friends don't get that" Trevor says

"What can we do to help?" Shauna asks

"Just your support. We both have trained for this for the last 3 years. I think we are ready" Ash says

"Okay. Ash we got to go. They are posting the quarter final match ups noow"

"Okay sorry guys. Let's catch up after the tournament is over" Ash says to his friends

"Okay. Good luck you two. And don't do anything dangerous" Tierno says. Ash and Serena nod and leave.

The next morning, Ash beat his opponent with Mega Gallade and Serena beats her opponent with Mega Absol. They then find out who their opponents are for the Semi Final round. The four trainers. Ash. Serena. Lysandre. Alain. Serena faces Lysandre and Ash faces Alain. Before Serena's match starts, Ash talks to her.

"Be carefully" Ash says. Serena smiles, but more then she does usually.

"Believe me I will. And I got a little surprise for you"

"What is it"

"You'll find out in a little bit" and she walks into the arena

Author's note: That's it guys. How was it. Let me know


	12. Chapter 12

Serena/Lillian vs Lysandre Part 1

Serena POV

"It is time. Time for me to prove myself. I need to take down Lysandre. Ash. Give me courage" I think as I walk into the area. I look at the bleachers and see Ash, but he is not alone; he's with Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. I smile. "Let's do this"

"Trainers. Choose your Pokemon"

"Tangrowth. Let's go" (I added two Pokemon) Out popped Lysandre's Grass type

"Vivillon. Take the Stage" Out popped my bug type

"Tangrowth. Use Ancient Power" Tangrowth launches a silver rock at Vivillon

"Dodge it" Vivillon moves out of the way

"Aerial ace" Vivillon charges at Tangrowth

"Power Whip" Tangrowth tries hitting Vivillon with power whip, but Vivillon moves out of the way, going sky high, and hitting tangrowth with aerial ace from above, doing critical damage

"Giga Drain" A green vortex appears and it is aimed at Vivillon

"Counter with Hurricane" Hurricane and Giga Drain collide, but Hurricane breaks threw and hits Tangrowth back. It hits the wall and is unconscious

" Tangrowth is unable to battle. Vivillon is the winner" Lysandre returns his Pokemon

"Honchkrow. Your Next" Out popped the dark flying type

"Aerial Ace" Say both the trainers. Both Pokemon use aerial ace and collid, but Honchkrow's attack is more powerful and goes through, dealing a lot of damage.

"Steel Wing" Honchkrow uses steel wing and charges at an injured Vivillon

"Bug Buzz" Vivillon creates an annoying buzzing sound and distracts Honchkrow and stops it's attack.

"Hurricane" Vivillon launches a Hurricane at Honchkrow

"Night Slash" Honchkrow breaks through the hurricane with night Slash, surprising both Vivillon and Serena, and hits Vivillon directly.

"Finish it off with Aerial Ace" Honchkrow charges at Vivillon

"Gust" Gust pushes Honchkrow back and it crashes into a wall

"Now use your own Aerial Ace" Vivillon charges at Honchcrow, Honchrow dodges and both Pokemon collide with Aerial Ace. Both are pushed back. After a few seconds, Vivillon faints.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, Honchkrow is the winner" I return my Pokemon

"Pancham performance time" Out popped my strong fighting type.

"Aerial Ace" Honchkrow charges at Pancham

"Jump" Pancham jumps out of the way and is above

"Stone Edge" Pancham uses Stone edge on Honchrow. Honchrow goes down, but can still battle.

"Brick Break" Pancham goes to chop Honchrow

"Aerial Ace" Honchrow flies up before brick break can collide and hits Pancham with Aerial Ace.

"Now Use Steel Wing" Honchrow goes to use steel wing at Pancham

"Dark Pulse" Pancham uses Darkpulse and it hits Honchrow with it, but Honchrow is still able to use Steel Wing. Pancham is pretty weak now. I return Pancham.

"Even at low health, Honchrow is still able to do a lot of damage. Lysandre is tough" I think and choose my next Pokemon "Braixen. Finish this" Out popped my very first Pokemon

"Flamethrower" Braixen uses flamethrower but Honchrow moves out of the way

"Aerial Ace" Honchrow goes to use Aerial Ace.

"Flame Charge" Braixen counters Aerial Ace with Flame Charge. Both Pokemon are thrown back.

"Night Slash" Honchrow goes to use Night Slash. I command Braixen to dodge. Using te speed increase of Flame Charge, Braixen continues to doge Honchrow's Night Slashes until….

"Braixen. Flamethrower on the ground" Braixen uses Flamethrower on the ground to dodge Night Slash and fly's way above Honchrow. Lysandre and Honchrow are surprised.

"Flame Charge" Braixen dives down using Flame Charge. Honchrow tries counting with Nigh Slash, but because of gravity, Braixen breaks threw and slams Honchrow into the ground. Honchrow can't continue.

"Honchrow is unable to battle. Braixen is the winner" Lysandre and I return our Pokemon

In the bleachers

"Wow. Serena used the gravity to her advantage. She is more powerful than the last time we saw her" Shauna says

"Believe me. I know. We both have. But is she strong enough to beat Lysandre" Ash responds

"Don't worry. She is" Tierno says

In the battlefield

"Mienshao Come on out" Out popped the fighting type

"Kirlia. Performance time" out popped my strong psychic type

"Swords Dance" Mienshao raises its attack

"Kirlia. Use Psybeam" Kirlia launches a psybeam at Mienshao

"Jump" Mienshao jumps

"High Jump Kick" Mienshao goes to use High Jump Kick

"Psychic" Mienshao is caught with Psychic

"Hypnosis" Kirlia puts Mienshao to sleep. Lysandre is surprised

"Now use Psybeam" Kirlia hits Mienshao directly with Psybeam, doing critical damage

"Now finish it by using psychic and throw it to the wall" Kirlia does so. Mienshao is defeated

"Mienshao is nuable to battle. Kirlia is the winner" Lysandre returns his Pokemon and smiles

"Drapion time to fight" out popped Drapion

"Kirlia. Use Psybeam" Kirlia launches Psybeam, but it does nothing

"Oh no. I forgot. Dark types are resistant to Psychic. Kirlia come back" I try returning Kirlia but….

"Infestation" Drapion uses infestation. Kirilai cannot be return

"Nice try Lillain but your time is up. Pin Missile" Drapion uses Pin missle. Kirlia is hit directly with a lot of damage.

"Kirlia Hypnosis" Kirlia tries to put Drapion to sleep but its concentration is broken but infestation damage

"Now finish it with X scissor" Drapion shoats an x scissor and it hits Kirlia

"Kirlia is unable to battle. Drapion is the winner" I return Kirlia

"Pancham. I need your help" Out popped Pancham

"Drapion. Infestation" Drapion tries using Infestation on Pancham

"Not this time. Pancham use arm thrust on the ground" Pancham does so, launching itself in the air and avoids the attack.

"Stone edge" Pancham uses Stone edge

"Pin Missile" Drapion counters with pin missile and the attacks collide, causing smoke. Pancham appears out of the smoke, shocking Drapion and Lysandre

"Brick Break" Pancham hits Drapion with Brick Break

"Cross Poison" Drapion tries using Cross Poison but

"Stop its attack with Dark Pulse" Pancham stops Drapion's attack with Dark Pulse

"Stone edge" Drapion is hit with Stone edge

"Finish it with Brick Break" Pancham hits Drapion with Stone edge, taking it out

"Drapion is unable to battle, Pancham is the winner" Lysandre returns his Pokemon

In the Bleachers

"4 to 2. Lillain is doing very well" Dawn says. Everyone nods

"Don't underestimate Lysandre. He is tough" everyone looks back and see Alain and Mairin

"Hi Alain. Guys this is Alain and Mairin. Old friends of ours" Clemont says

"Hi Alain. Hi Mairin. Nice to meet you" the others say

"Nice to meet you guys to" Alain says and they all watch the match together

In the arena

"Pyroar. Let's go" Out popped Lysandre's lion Pokemon

"Dark Pulse" Pancham uses Dark Pulse

"Flamethrower" Pyroar counters with Flamethrower, it breaks through and hits Pancham

"Pancham is unable to battle. Pyrour is the winner" I return my Pokemon

"Inpressive. But I got to win" I think "Sylveon. Take the Stage" Out popped my Fairy type

"Flamethrower again" Pyrour uses flamethrower

"Moonblast" Sylveon counters with moonblast. The attacks collide. Equal in Power

"Fairy Wind" Sylveon shoots a fairy wind at Pyroar

"Dodge it" Pyroar ddodges it

In the Bleachers

As the two Pokemon continue to Batlle each other, with Dodging and Hitting each other with Attacks, Ash thinks

"Serena is taking this battle very Seriously. This is as personal to her as it is to me. Come on Serena. I believe in you" Ash thinks

In the arena

The two Pokemon at staring at each other, but Sylveon is weakened

"Fire Blast" Pyroar hits Sylveon with Fire Blast, causing a big shock wave to occure and knocking out Sylveon. But something else happened. Something that shocked the whole crowd. My mask came off

"Huh. My mask" I say, beign very shocked

In the bleachers

"SERENA" Her old friends say. The whole crowd is shock

In the arena

"Well Well it isn't Ash's little girlfriend. I had a feeling you two would turn up in this tournament. I knew you two masked Characters were Ash and Serena. To think a cheater like Ash would come back" Lysandre taunts as I return my Pokemon

"QUIET YOU. WE BOTHKNOW WHO THE CHEATER IS AND WHO IS NOT. YOU FRAMED ASH 3 THREES AGO. ADMIT IT" I shout but Lysande just laughs

"Where's you proof little girl. You can't prove anything" But I smile

"Look on the screen" And on the announcement screen appears a video with Lysandre and two others

"Nice to see you two again. Glad you got out of jail" Lysandre says

"Yea. Us everyone is in the arena. Team Flare will return" Person 1 says

"That's right and if I lose. It doesn't matter. I will frame the winner just as I framed Ash Ketchum" Lysandre says and they all laugh

"The crowd is shocked as well as Ash, Alain, and Lysandre

"But how" Lysandre says

Nexttime you are talking to your associates, maybe you should check if anyone is listening" I taunt

Flashback: Normal POV

 _Serena is walking down the hallway when she sees Lysandre with some people walking into their room. She follows and listens to the conversation, as well as recording it. She slowly walkis away and goes to the announcement room and puts one person to sleep and oes the same thing Ash did with Dawn and Serena, whispers instruction into their ear, telling them to show the video later during her and Lysandre's match. She leaves_

 _"This will prove Ash's innocence once and for all" Serena thinks as she leaves for her match_

 _End of Flashback:_ Serena POV

Ash is surprised "Serena proved my innocence. I can't believe it

Alain is shocked "I can't believe my own teacher used me"

"We were all wrong. Ash was innocent" Brock say and the group agrees

In the arena, Lysandre starts laughing

"Yes. I am the leader of Team Flare, but it does not matter. My associates are in the arena and have places bombs everywhere so unless you want thousands of death, I suggest the league let me continue in this tournament" He says. Everyone is shocked

The league (every champion and Charles)

"What do we do? Has taken the whole arena hostage" Lance says

"I guess we let the tournament continue. We can't risk it. While the matches go on, we will investigate this matter" Cynthia says. Everyone nods (Don't worry. They will have a better role later)

In the arena, I'm pissed

"You little arrogant cheater. THAT'S IT. FIRST YOU HURT THE MAN I LOVE AND NOW YOU THREATEN INNCOENT PEOPLE. I WILL DEFEAT YOU. BRAIXEN. LET'S GO" I shout

Normal POV

And so, Lysandre's truth has been revealed, but can Serena defeat him and save the people. Find out in the next chapter

Next Chapter Preview: Ash POV

I can't believe Serena proved my innocence. Thank you Serena, but now she goes through her toughest challenge; Mega Gyarados. Next time on Pokemon, Serena vs Mega Gyarados the ultimate test. Everyone go Pokemon


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I'm back for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm trying out a new way of writing it. Enjoy

Serena vs Lysandre Part 2: Serena vs Mega Gyarados The ultimate test

Previously on Pokemon: Serena and Lysandre started their intense battle. During the battle, Serena's mask came off revealing who she was. Serena then surprised the audience again by showing the proof of Ash being innocent. However, Lysandre already started  
/his plan by taking the whole arena hostage.

Serena POV

"You little arrogant cheater. THAT'S IT. FIRST YOU HURT THE MAN I LOVE AND NOW YOU THREATEN INNOCENT PEOPLE. I WILL DEFEAT YOU. BRAIXEN. LET'S GO" I shout andout popped my very first Pokemon.

"Flamethrower" We both shout. The two attacks collide, equal in power, causing an explosion

"Psybeam" Coming the smoke, a psybeam hits Pyroar

"Dark Pulse"

"Spin and use Flamethrower" Braixen forms a counter shield, deflecting the dark pulse and hitting Pyroar

In the bleachers

"The counter shield. The same move Ash always used" Dawn exclaims

"COME ON SERENA. YOU CAN WIN IT" Bonnie shouts

In the battle field

I hear Bonnie shoutbut ignore it

"Flame Charge" Braixen charges at Pyrour

"Hyper Voice" Hyper voice makes Braixen lose its concentration and stops its attack

"Dark Pulse" Braixen gets hit by Dark Pulse

"Fire Blast" Pyrour launches a fire blast

"Psybeam" Braixen uses psybeam. It hits the fie blast and is able to destroy the fire blast but just barely

"Hyper Voice" Hyper voice is used and it is about to hit Braixen but

"Not this time. Braixen Psybeam followed by flamethrower" Psybeam destroys the hyper voice and flamethrower hits Pyrour

Ash says "Wow. Serena timed it just right to hit Lysander's Pyrour"

"LETS GO SERENA" Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor yell

"We will win this tournament. Team flare will be back. Pyrour. Use Dark Pulse" Pyrour launches a dark pulse

"Braixen. Spin and use Flamethrower" Braixen uses the counter shield again.

"Pyrour Do the same thing" Pyrour copies Braixen. The two counter shields then are hitting each other and seem to be even in strength. Both pokemon stop spinning

"Fire Blast" Both pokemon use Fire Blast and the two attacks cause a big explosion

"We will not give up. You need to pay for what you did to Ash. Braixen use Psybeam" Braixen uses psybeam

"Dark Pulse" Dark Pulse breaks through Pysbeam and almost hits Braixen but it dodges.

"Fire Blast" Pyrour uses flamethrower

"Flame Charge" Briaxen charges at the fire blast but before it collides

"Spin" Braixen spins and absorbs the fire blast everyone is shocked

"LET'S GO" I scream and Braixen hits Pyrour for a ton of damage. Before it can recover

"Finish it with Psybeam" Braixen hits it with Psybeam

"Pyrour is unable to battle. Braixen is the winner"

"Great Job Braixen" I say. Lysandre returns his Pokemon and laughs

"What's so funny"

"What's funny is you still think you can beat me, while I still have my ace. My most powerful Pokemon" and he takes out his Pokeball "Finish this Gyarados" out popped the giant water type

"It's huge" I'm surprised by its appearance

"Well then be surprised by this as well" He shows his key stone. Braixen and I are shocked

"A Key Stone"

"That's right. Gyarados Mega Evolve" Gyarados mega evolves to Mega Gyarados

"Lysandre had a mega evolution this whole time" Alain says (Lysandre never mega evolved it during the tournament)

"It looks very powerful

"And look at Serena. She is frozen in fear" Dawn points out

I was standing there looking at this pokemon. It looked more powerful than anything I have faced. I think I have met my match

Ash runs down the stairs with Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor to the bottom floor of the bleachers "DON'T GIVE UP TILL ITS OVER" Our oldfriends and Ilook and see Ash

Ash takes off his hood and mask, revealing his face "THIS IS WHAT WE TRAINED FOR THE LAST 3 YEARS. THIS MOMENT. IT'S NOT OVER. DON'T LET FEAR STOP YOU. YOU CAN DO IT"

"Ash" I look at him

"Ash we're …." Dawn starts but is stopped by Ash

"We'll talk about this later. Right now Serena needs my support so zip it" Dawn is hurt and every goes back to watching the match.

"Gyarados. Use Ice Fang" Gyarados charges at Braixen

"Fire Blast" Braixen sends a fire blast at Gyarados, stopping the attack

"Psybeam" A psybeam hits Gyarados but doesn't do much damage

"Aqua Tail" Gyarados goes to use aqua tail on Braixen

"Flamethrower" Flamethrower hits the aqua tail but is evaporated by the water and hits Braixen. It is weakened but not defeated

"What will it take for me to beat that thing. It's not even that powerful" Lysandre taunts

"Braixen may not be powerful but what she has is heart. This is the most important match for me and I will not lose. Not now. Braixen Flamethrower" Braixen launches a Flamethrower

"Aqua Tail" Gyarados blocks the attack with Aqua tail, again causing a mist.

"Now Aqua Tail again" Gyarados goes to use Aqua Tail

"Mist. That's it. Flamethrower again" Braixen uses flamethrower on the aqua tail, again causing a mist. But this time the aqua tail doesn't hit Braixen as ir is not above Gyarados

"WHAT" both Gyarados and Lysandre are shocked

"Psybeam" Gyarados is hit by Psybeam doing some damage

"That was incredible but how did Serena know how to do that" Iris says

"It's it obvious. Serena created the mist so she can dodge the aqua tail easier using flamethrower on the ground and hitting it from above. I should know. I taught her that strategy" Ash responds

Flashback: Normal POV

 _"Water Shuriken" Greninja hits Braixen with water shuriken_

 _"Serena. You need to concentrate. We can't defeat Lysandre if we are not at are full capability" Ash says_

 _"I know but I don't know how to counter water type moves with fire" Serena responds_

 _"When fire hits water, it creates a mist. Try using that to your advantage" Ash says_

 _Greninja uses Water Shuriken and Braixen counters with Flamethrower, causing a mist and Braixen hits Greninja from above_

 _"Great Job Serena" Serena blushes_

 _"Thanks Ash"_

 _End of Flashbback:_ Serena POV

"Good move there but not good enough. Earthquake" Gyarados makes the ground moves sending Braixen flying back

"Finish it with Aqua tail" Gyarados hits Braixen with Aqua Tail. It can't continue

"Braixen is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner" I return Braixen

"One on One now. COME ON SERENA" Shauna screams

"This is it. ABSOL I NEED YOUR HELP" out popped my last pokemon

"Here is my ace. Absol time to perform" I show my key stone "Respond to my cries. Show your true power. MEGA EVOLVE" Absol mega evolves to mega Absol

"Time for the battle of the megas. Gyarados. Aqua Tail" Gyarados goes to use aqua tail on Absol

"Double team" Absol duplciates and the wrong one gets hit

"Sword Dance" Absol increases her power "Night Slash" All of the Absol duplicates go to use night slash on Gyarados

"Gyarados. Earthquake" Gyarados destroys the fake Absols and stops its attack

"Aqua Tail" Absol is hit by Aqua Tail but quickly recovers

"Ice Fang" Gyarados charges at Absol

"Shadow Ball" Gyarados gets hit by Shadow ball and it stops its attack

"Night Slash" Gyarados is hit by Night Slash, but is not done

"Don't think Gyarados is done. Aqua Tail" Gyarados gets up and tries hitting Absol

"Double Team" Absol duplicates again but

"Aqua Tail on all of them" Every Absol is hit by Aqua Tale. The real Absol is hit hard

"Much Much Stronger. Night Slash" Absol goes charging at Gyarados fast

Ash looks on shocked "Much Much Stronger?" and remembers the old him and smiles

"Counter with Aqua Tail" Absol and Gyarados collide with powerful attacks, equal in power.

"Sword Dance" Absol, again, raises her power

"Ice Fang" Gyarados bites Absol

"Night Slash" Absol escapes using Night Slash

"Now use Shadow Ball" Absol shoots a shadow ball at Gyarados

"Send it back" Gyarados hits the ball with its tail and sends it flying back to Absol

"Absol Dodge it" Absol tries but can't and gets hit. I am in shocked and sees why it couldn't dodge

"Absol is frozen from the ice fang" I'm say while in near tears

"Guess this is over" Lysandre taunts

"No. No this can't be over" I'm in tears

"But it is. Outrage" Gyarados glows red and charges at Absol. She tries to dodge but can't and is hit with full power

"ABSOL NO" Absol flies back and lands in front of Serena

"Absol is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner. The winner is Lysandre" The ref says reluctantly.

I return Absol and fall to me knees, crying "Sorry Absol. Sorry Ash. I failed you"

Ash and his former friends are shocked "Serena lost. I can't believe it" Dawn says and everyone is sad and shocked. Suddenly everyone hears a loud bang on the rail and see Ash hit his arms on the rail in frustration.

"LYSANDRE. ENJOY THAT VICTORY WHILE YOU CAN. CAUSE NOW THERE IS NO WAY I AM LOSING. YOU HURT SERENA. YOU WILL PAY" Ash screams with his eyes red with rage as he walks away. Everyone stands there shocked

Normal POV:

Serena lost the biggest match of her life and is devastated. Now it is Ash's turn. He goes on to face Alain in the Semi-Finals.

Next Chapter Preview Ash POV:

Lysandre hurt Serena. Now he will pay big time. But to face him, I have to beat Alain. Alain. You are going down. You're the reason why this all happened. Time for payback. Next time on Pokémon, Ash's Rage. Everyone go Pokémon.

Author's Note: Well. How was it. Please review and let me know how this chapter was.


	14. Chapter 14

Ash's wrath

Ash POV

I walk down the halls in complete anger. This isn't about me anymore. This is about Serena. He made her cry. I need to win and get payback for every tear shed. As I'm walking to my match, I run into a very distressed Serena.

"Ash. I'm sorry. I couldn't defeat Lysandre" I just smile

"No Serena. Don't apologize. You cleared my name. That's what matters. But now I'm here to completely destroy Alain and Lysandre I'll make them both pay for every tear you shed" Serena hugs me. I think for a little bit and just do it. I kiss Serena. It  
/felt like magic. The best feeling, I have ever felt since Lysandre framed me. I wanted this moment to last forever. I let her go

"Took me 3 years to realize this, but I love you Serena" Serena stands there shocked but then hugs me even harder.

"Been waiting a long time for you to says those words Ash Ketchum. Thank you. You have given me the best gift of all" For a little bit, we just stand there embracing each other until we hear an announcement.

"The final semi-final match is about to begin, would Alain and Aaron report to the arena"

"Serena. I'll see you after the match. We will talk then. In the meantime, go to the Pokémon League main office. I believe they need your help. Pikachu. Go with her" Pikachu pops out of my bag aand looks confused

"What. You're not using Pikachu against Alain?" Serena asks

"I think it would be wise for me to save Pikachu for the final battle" Serena and Pikachu nod and I walk to the arena but not before looking at my love one more time.

Pokémon League

"Thank you for coming. We need your help" Cynthia says and we see Mairin, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris Cilan, Clemont, and Bonnie talking to the champions.

"You all know Ash more than anyone. We need to know what he has been doing the last 3 years and what brought him here" Diantha asks

"We don't know anything. After Ash was banned from all future tournaments, all of us kind of turned our backs on him. That was a mistake. We should have trusted him. Serena as well" Cilan responds. Everyone agrees

"Yea, you should have trusted us" they look back and see Serena and Pikachu along with Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna (they met up on the way).

"Serena. How did you get in here" Diantha asks?

"I have my ways" and they walks up to them

"Serena. We are sorry. We just…." May starts but Serena stops her

"YOU WHAT. THOUGHT THE PERSON YOU STOOD BY YOU VERY STEP OF THE WAY DURING HIS JOURNEY WOULD GO AND CHEAT TO WIN A TOURNAMENT" Serena screams. Everyone stands there shocked including the Kalostrio ( Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna)

"Serena. They said sorry. Can't you forgive them" Lance asks

"I can't forgive them for what they said to me that night after we left the party. They're words still sting me even today" Serena says sadly

Flashback:

 _After the party, Ash's old friends were talking about Ash_

 _I can't believe Ash cheated to win the Kalos League" Brock said_

 _"Never expected him to go that far"_ Dawn adds

 _"Ash would never do that" Serena then responds_

 _"Serena. We know you love Ash but accept the truth. He cheated. They showed the proof" Clemont says_

 _"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT. ASH HAS MADE US ALL STRONGER. HE IS AN INCREDIBLE TRAINER ON HIS ON. HE DOESN'T NEED TO CHEAT" Serena yells_

 _"Love is blinding you. Ash has never won a tournament. Maybe he got desperate. The league has never made a bad decision before so why would they now" Iris says Serena is shocked_

 _"I thought you were his friends but you are just as bad as his enemies. Love isn't blinding me. It is telling me he is innocent. If you all can't understand that, then you are not worth being his friend OR MINE" and she runs off crying_

 _"SERENA COME BACK" They shoutbut she doesn't stop_

 _"They don't understand me. Ash is innocent. I got to find him" and she runs back to the party_

 _End of Flashback_

"Love blinded me huh. WELL WHO WAS RIGHT. MY LOVE OR YOUR SUSPICION" Serena says

"Serena we said some things we shouldn't have but that doesn't mean you can't forgive us" Iris says

"Oh yea. But about that night Iris and Brock were eliminated from the tournament. We both heard what you all said" They are shocked and remember their words

"Serena we're…" They start but

"Enough. I'm not going to hear another word" Serena says and looks at Mairin

"I've been holding this for too long now I will say something. Alain is the reason this happenend. He has worked for team flare since day one. Don't defend him Mairin. He is just as bad as Lysandre

"He isn't. He was used by him Serena. It is nothis fault" Mairin responds

"You all can argue about this later. Right now we have bigger problems" Steven says

"Steven's right. Lysandre has taken hostage everyone in the arena. We need to find his associates. Serena. You saw some of them. Can you give us a description?" Cynthia asks

Serena nods and describes who she saw "I know there are more here. I suggest while the last two matches of this tournament go on, you find these people"

"Thank you Serena" Diantha says

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to watch Ash destroy Alain" and she walks to the window with the kalos trio to watch the match which is about to begin. The others do the same. After talking to the security guards, all the champions join them.

In the battlefield, Alain stares at me

"Ash. I have nothing to do with team flare. I swear" he says

"How can I trust you. This all happened because I beat you in the Kalos league. I'm finishing this once and for all. You will pay Alain. Serena will be avenged" and I take out my Pokeball

"I have to prove to Ash I have nothing to do with what Lysandre did" Alain thinks

"Trainers. Choice your Pokemon"

"Rhyperior. Let's go" Alain chooses his rock type

"Rhyperior? I remember him. I was just barely able to beat him with Hawlucha in the Kalos League (I'll be doing that a lot. Ash remember the Kalos league since I never talked about it till now). He's tough but I'm not losing" I think and choose my Pokemon  
/"Torterra. Time to battle" out popped my Sinnoh grass type.

Dawn looks impressed "Torterra looks more powerful than ever"

"Yea. Let's hope it is strong enough" Brock responds

Serena smirks "Again doubting Ash" Dawn and Brock look at her and go back to the battle

"Battle begin"

"Mega Horn" Rhyperior runs at Torterra

"Leaf Storm" Torterra stops the attack by hitting Rhyperior with a strong Leaf Storm, sending it back but it quickly recovers

"Rock Wrecker" Rhyperior launches a powerful rock wrecker

"Energy Ball" The two attacks collide

"Wood Hammer" Torterra's tree grows and it runs towards Rhyperior

"Counter with Hammer Arm" The attacks once again collide, equal in power and both are pushed back.

"These two heavyweights are equal in power. It comes down to endurance" Steven says

"Knowing Ash, he has something planned"

"Flemthrower" Rhyperior launches a flamethrower

"Stone Edge" Torterra launches a powerful strong edge, the two attack once again collide, but

"Ryperior Mega Horn" Rhyperior runs fast and hits Torterra with mega horn but

"Leaf Storm" before Rhyperior can get out of the way, it is hit by Leaf Storm sending it back

"Wood Hammer" Torterra runs at Rhyperior

"Hammer Arm" before Torterra can connect with his attack, it is hit hard with a hammer arm, knocking it out.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Rhyperior is the winner" I return Torterra

"Rhyperior is tough. It took down Torterra pretty fast" Bonnie says. Serena stands there with a scared face

"Come on Ash. I believe in you" She thinks

"Greninja. Let's go" Out popped Greninja. Bonnie and Clemont get excited

"Let's go Greninja" They shout

"Long time no see. It looks more powerful than ever" Alain says

"It is and I'll show you. Water Shuriken" Greninja thows a water Shuriken at Rhyperior

"Hammer Arm" Ryperior breaks the shuriken with hammer arm but Greninja appears in front of him, shocking him and Alain

"Ice Punch" Greninja hits Ryperior hard with ice arm, knocking it out.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner" Alain returns his pokemon and looks impressed.

"Greninja truly is more powerful than ever" he says

"Stop trying to flatter me and send out your next pokemon" I respond. Alain's smile disappears and he picks his next Pokemon

"Scizor. Battle Time" out popped Alain's bug type

"Scizor, It's speed is incredible. Noivern was able to take it out last time but not before it was able to take out a good amount of my team" I think as I return Greninja and choose my next member

"Typhlosion. Your turn" out popped my johto fire type

"So Quilava evolved" Brock says

"Isn't it obvious. Stop stating the obvious" Serena responds. Brock looks hurt and looks back at the match

"Iron Head" Scizor runs at Typhlosion

"Roll Out" Typlosion collides with Scizor

Normal POV

And so the intense battle between Ash and Alain has begun. Which on of these two rias will emerge the victor and face Lysandre. Find out in the next chapter.

Next Chapter Preview

Serena POV

Ash and Alain are going head to head in an intense battle. But Ash seems to be battling differently. He isn't battling with joy as he usually does. He is battling with rage. Ash please don't do anything dangerous. Next time on Pokemon, a new Ash? Everyone  
/go Pokemon

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Btw. An update on my other story. Once this story is done, I'll finish it. Probably one more chapter for that story.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Sorry this one took too long. I've been working nonstop and been playing all The Legend of Zelda games again. Here is my new chapter. FYI I just gave Alain a random team I thought suit him A new Ash?

"Iron Head" Scizor runs at Typhlosion

"Roll Out" Typlosion collides with Scizor and both Pokemon are pushed back

"Flamethrower" Typlosion tries using flamethrower on Scizor but it moves out of the way fast.

"X-Scissor" Scizor hits Typhlosion with X-Scissor fast

"Eruption" Typlosion launches an eruption at Scizor, but it once again dodges again

"Iron head" Scizor goes to use iron head but

"Counter shield" Typlosion spins around using flamethrower and Scizor is hit by the flames and is knocked back.

"Flamethrower once more" a flamethrower is launched

"Dodge" Scizor moves out of the way

"Sword Dance" Scizor raises its attack

"Fire Blast" A fire blast is launched

"Sandstorm" Scizor starts a sandstorm, destroying the fire blast and blinding Typlosion

"Sanstorm" I'm surprised. I don't remember Scizor having that move

"Iron Head" Scizor hits Typlosion with an Iron head, doing a lot of damage

"Come back Typlosion" I return Typlosion and look at my opponent with anger

"You will not win. Alain. I beat you once. I can do it again. YOU ARE GOING DOWN" As I say this, something surprising happens, red aura starts surrounding me

"What in the world" Alain says. The wholestadium is shocked

"Why is Ash glowing red?" Shauna says. The whole Pokemon league is shocked and confused

"Aura. That's Ash's aura" Serena says with shock

"How do you know that?" Diantha asks

"I've seen this before. Last time this happened, it wasn't pretty" Serena says

Flashback: Normal POV

 _"_ _Pikachu. Iron Tail" Pikachu goes to use Iron Tail on Serena's Absol_

 _"_ _Absol. Double Team" Absol duplicates and Pikachu hits the ground_

 _"_ _Shadow Ball" Absol shoots a shadow ball at Pikachu but Pikachu dodges. However, the shadow ball hits Ash._

 _"_ _Oh no Ash are you okay" Serena shouts, worriedly. Ash starts getting up, but is in anger_

 _"_ _No one hurts me like that. EVER" and Ash starts glowing Red. Serena, Absol and Pikachu are shocked_

 _"_ _PIKACHU. THUNDERBOLT" Pikachu nods and uses thunderbolt on Absol_

 _"_ _Double Team" Absol again duplicatesagain_

 _"_ _HIT THEM ALL WITH THUNDERBOLT" Pikachu does so, hitting Absol with great damage, knocking it out_

 _"_ _VOLT TACKLE" Pikachu is shocked_

 _"_ _Ash. The battle's over. Stop this" Serena says_

 _"_ _PIKACHU DO AS I SAY" ASH REPLYS, GLOWING ME RED_

 _"_ _Ash no" Serena runs over to Ash and hugs him, trying to calm him down_

 _"_ _LET GO" He shouts_

 _"_ _Stop Ash. Don't let Anger get to you" Serena says but Ash doesn't stop resisting, he starts hitting Serena in the back. Serena endures until…..._

 _"_ _ASH. STOP" Serena screams at the top of her lungs. Ash then finally snaps out of it and stops glowing_

 _"_ _Serena what happened" He asks her_

 _"_ _You don't remember" Ash looks confused_

 _"_ _The last thing I remember was us battling and I got hit by a shadow ball"_

 _"_ _You started glowing red and tried attack Absol and Me"Ash is sohcked_

 _"_ _Serena I'm sorry. I don't know what happened" He replies_

 _"_ _You once told me about aura. Everyone has it and you said yours is powerful" Serena says_

 _"_ _I guess my anger for Lysandre activated my aura. I'm sorry. I just want to destroy Lysandre already"_

 _"_ _It's okay Ash. Let's forget this happened and go back to training. Remember. The time will come. Lysandre will go down" Ash nods and they go back to training_

 _End of Flashback"_ Ash POV

"Ash's anger is at a boil. Lysandre took everything from him. He's lost it and I'm not down there to calm him down" Serena is worried

"What if he does something wrong" Dawn says

"We have no choice. We can't interrupt the match or else we are risking everyone in this arena's lives. We have to trust Ash" Cynthia says. Everyone reluctantly agrees

Serena puts her hand to her heart "Ash" she says softly in a worried tone

"TIME TO SHOW YOU MY FULL POWER. Goodra. GO" Ash chooses his powerful Dragon type

"DRAGON PULSE" Goodra shoots a dragon pulse at Scizor but it dodges

"Sandstorm" A sandstorm is unleashed and it blinds Goodra

"RAIN DANCE" Goodra starts a rainstorm, erasing the sandstorm

"THUNDER" The rain conducts a thunder and zaps Scizor with a lot of power. It is paralyzed.

"FINISH IT WITH DRAGON PLSE" Scizor is hit by a Dragon Pulse and it is knocked out

"Scizor is unable to battle, Goodra is the winner" Alain returns his Pokemon and looks at me

"Ash. You aren't yourself. You're fighting with complete anger. Stop this. Lysandre is the one you want. Not me. I'm innocent" He says to me

"SO WAS I AND YET I WAS ACCUSED OF A CRIME I DID NOT DO ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE HIS STUDENT. AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOUR JUST AS BAD AS LYSANDRE" I shout back

"If the only way to knock sense into you is to battle you, then that is what I will do. Noivern, let's go" out popped a strong looking Noivern

"Drago Pulse" Noivern launches a dragon pulse at Goodra

"DO THE SAME THING" The two dragon pulses collide, both equal in power

"Acrobatics" Noivern speeds at Goodra

"ICE BEAM" Goodra launches a ice beam, but Noivern dodges and hits Goodra with a powerful attack

"Dragon Pulse once more" Noivern hits Goodra with a powerful dragon pulse, knocking it out

"Goodra is unable to battle, Noivern is the winner" I return Goodra and glow even more red

"GLISCOR I CHOOSE YOU" Out popped my powerful sinnoh type

"Guess this is an air battle. Noivern Acrobatics" Noivern charges at Gliscor

"COUNTER WITH YOUR OWN ACROBATICS" The two Pokemon collide, equal in power

"Dragon Pulse" Noivern shoots a dragon pulse

"X-SCISSOR" The dragon Pulse is hit by an x-scissor. It causes an explosion

"GIGA IMPACT" Gliscor comes out of the smoke and hits Noivern with giga impact, crashing it into the ground and defeating it

"Noivern is unable to battle, Gliscor wins" Alain returns Noivern

"Metagross. Go" out popped Alain's strong steel type. I return Gliscor

"TYPLOSION. BACK AT IT" Out returned Typlosion

"FLAMETHROWER" Typolsion shoots a powerful Flamethrower

"Meteor Mash" Metagross counters with meteor mash, blocking the attack

"Earthquake" Metagross causes shockwaves which send Typlosion flying back

"Finish it with Zen Headbutt" Metagross hits Typlosion hard and sends in crashing into the wall, defeated

"Typlosion is unable to battle, Metagross wins"

"3 to 3 battle now. Alain is good" Brock says. Everyone agrees

"Serena. What do you think?" Shauna asks her rival but Serena stands there with a terrified face

"I don't know. If Ash doesn't calm down, he's going to lose" She responds worriedly. He old friends look at her with regret

"This is our fault. If we didn't turn our backs on Ash, he wouldn't be in this situation" Dawn says

"At this point, it doesn't matter who's fault it is. Ash has to win. He is the only person who is strong enough to take down Lysandre and save everyone in the stadium" Diantha says Serena continues to look worried.

"SCRAFTY GO" Out popped Ash's evolved unova Pokemon

"Scraggy evolved. That's perfect. Scrafty is part dark type. Psychic moves don't work on it" Iris exclaims

"Meteor Mash" Metagross charges at Scrafty

"HIGH JUMP KICK" Scrafty and Metagross collide, equal in power

"Hyper Beam" Metragross launches a powerful beam

"TRYING TO END THIS EARLY. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. FOCUS BLAST" Scrafty counters the attack with focus blast, the two attacks cause an explosion. Scrafty comes out of the smoke.

"FOCUS PUNCH" Scrafty hits Metagross hard with focus punch

"HIGH JUMP KICK" Metgross is knocked into the wall but far from done

"Not finished yet. Bullet Punch" Metagross hits Scrafty hard with a bullet punch

"Hyper beam" Scrafty is hit by a powerful hyper bem

"Scrafty is unable to battle, Metagross is the winner" I return Srafty

"I CAN'T LOSE. NOT NOW. GLISCOR. I CHOOSE YOU" Out return Gliscor

"X-scissor" Gliscor hits Metagross with X-scissor, who is unable to dodge because of having to recharge

"Finish it with acrobatics" Gliscor hits Metagross hard

"Metagross is unable to battle, Gliscor is the winner" Alain returns Metagross

"Seismitoad. Let's go"

"Let's finish this quick. Hydro Pump" Seismitoad uses hydro pump

"X-SCISSOR" The two attacks collide, but hydro pump goes through and hits Gliscor

"Sludge Bomb" Seisitoad hits Gliscor hard, knocking it out

"Gliscor is unable to battle, Seisitoad is the winner" I return Gliscor and look very disturbed and angry

"Trainer. Send out your last Pokemon" But I don't. The ref says it again, but I don't. The ref is about to disqualify me, but

"Give him a minute" Alain says Everyone is shocked

"Ash. This isn't you. I want to face Ash. You are not Ash" I'm shocked

"I know I made a mistake. I got so obsessed with becoming the greatest mega evolution trainer that I teamed up with the leader of team flare. I'm sorry. I caused you this but that doesn't mean I didn't believe you were innocent. I was sked to take your place but I refused. I knew you didn't cheat" I'm shocked and so is Serena

"Is this true" Serena asks. Diantha nods. Serena is surprised and looks at Mairin

"Guess I owe you an apology" Mairin just smiles and nods. Everyone goes back to watching the battle

"Ash. I'm not just your rival. I'm your friend. I want to face you in a friendly battle. Not this" Alain says. I smile

"That's right. We are friends and if it's a friendly battle you want, it's a friendly battle you'll get" and I stop glowing red. Alain smiles

"My Ash is back" Serena says

"Yes. Time for the real battle. LET'S GO ASH" Tierno says along with everyone else

"Greninja. Let's go" Out popped my Water type

"Hydro Pump" Seismitoad uses hydro pump

"Water Shuriken" the two attacks collide

Normal POV

And so, Ash is back to himself. But can he defeat Alain. The battle between the two rivals is almost finished. The conclusion will be decided in the next chapter

Next chapter Preview: Ash POV

Alain snapped me out my trance. I'm back in it to win it. It may be 2 against 1 but I will not lose. Especially since I know his last Pokemon very well. Next time on Pokemon, a rivalry is decided. Everyone Go Pokemon


	16. Chapter 16

MA rivalry is decided

Ash POV

"Greninja. Let's go" Out popped my Water type

"Hydro Pump" Seismitoad uses hydro pump

"Water Shuriken" the two attacks collide with equal power causins smoke. Greninja appears out of the smoke running

"Night Slash Go" Greninja creates two dark swords and charges at Seismitoad

"Drain Punch" Seisitoad goes to punch Greninja but Greninja jumps out of the way and slashes Seismitoad hard with its swords. Seisitoad stands for a little bit but then collapses

"Seisitoad is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner" Alain returns Seisitoad

"Greninja is more powerful than ever" Bonnie says with excitement

"Yea but Ash still needs to deal with Alain's last and strongest Pokémon" Clemont says

"Which is?" Brock asks

"Let's go Charizard" out popped Alain's strongest Pokemon and Greninja's top rival; Charizard.

"Just like the last time we battled. Charizard vs Greninja" Alain says. I smile

"One of my toughest battles. First time we battled Charizard won, second time I fainted, third time Greninja won. Now it's time to end this. Greninja Ice Punch" Greninja runs at Charizard

"Thunder Punch" both punches collide with great power

"Flamethrower" Charizard shoots a flamethrower at Greninja

"Water Shuriken" the two attacks collide causing a mist. Once it clears, Greninja is nowhere to be seen

"Aerial Ace" Greninja comes from above and hits Charizard

"Nice move. Time to make this interesting" Alain shows his key stone "Respond to my heart. Key Stone. Beyond Evolution. MEGA EVOLVE" Charizard mega evolves into Charizard X

"Not surprised you were going to do that. Greninja be ready" Greninja nods and faces Charizard

"Blast Burn" Charizard starts making the ground explode with fire

"Oh no. Greninja's in trouble. That's the same way Greninja lost the first time" Clemont says

"Don't be sure. I sense something coming" Serena says with a smile

"Guess we will give the best thing of us. MORE. MORE STRONG. LET'S GO" A water spout forms around Greninja and he jumps over all thee fire bursts, not getting hit at all. Greninja then jumps up and the water spout forms the big water shuriken on its back.  
/Ash-Greninja form is smiles. "Lysandre you better be watching. This is the bond between a pokemon and its trainer" Ash's old friends look shocked and confused

"What's that" May asks

Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and Diantha and excited "That's Ash-Greninja. Ash's most powerful mega evolution" Serena answers

"Looks more powerful than the last time we saw it" Tierno says

"What do you expect. Ash and Greninja have thought of nothing but victory for the past 3 years. We have trained and focused on perfecting this form" Serena says with excitement

"But is it powerful enough to take out Charizard" Cynthia aks

"It is. I've battled it before and almost lost. Greninja was the one who saves Kalos last time, but can it do it again"

"Just like before. The bond between you two is so great, Greninja can mega evolve without a key stone" Alain says

"Yea and this bond is more powerful than ever, time to test it. Greninja Night Slash" Greninja takes out his swords again and runs at Charizard

"Dragon Claw" Charizard's claws grow and it runs at Greninja. The two attacks collide equal in power and both are pushed back

"Charizard. Flamethrower" Charizard shoot a flamethrower at Greninja

"Slash it away" Greninja cuts through the flame with its swords

"Water Shuriken" Greninja throws the shuriken on his back at Charizard

"Thunder Punch" Charizard punches the shuriken and breaks it

"Incredible. Chaizard was able to break the water shuriken" Clemont says

"Charizard is tough. This battle could go either way" Mairin replays

"Flamethrower" Charizard uses flamethrower

"Water Shuriken once more" Greninja throws the water shuriken again. It goes straight through the flamethrower, causing mist and it's about it Charizard but he uses thunderpunch to destroy it again. Greninja then appears in front of Charizard.

"Ice Punch" Greninja goes to punch Charizard

"Not this time. Counter with your own Punch" Charizard and Greninja collide with their elemental punches

"Back to back punches" Both Alain and Ash command. Both Pokemon go back and forth trying to hit each other until Charizard finally hits Greninja, throwing it back, so hurting me.

"Huh. Why does Ash look like he got hurt" Iris asks worriedly?

"Ash and Greninja are synced. When one takes damage, the other does as well" Clemont replays

"But if Greninja takes too much damage, Ash won't be able to handle it" May says

"Incorrect once more. Ash has built up his endurance so he can take hits no problem. But he still needs to be careful" Serena says

"Charizard. Thunder Punch again" Charizard goes to punch Charizard

"Greninja remember our training. Use Night Slas" Greninja jumps in the air, dodging the attack and hits Charizard hard with its swords

"Now use Aerial Ace" Greninja's goes to use Aerial Ace on its rival

"Charizard fly" Charizard flys up, but Greninja foresees this and jumps up, hitting Charizard and knocking it to the ground

"Charizard you okay" Charizard nods "Good. Now use Dragon Claw" Charizard runs at Greninja

"Grab him" Greninja grabs Charizard's arms

"Flamethrower" Charizard uses flamethrower on Greninja directly and sends it flying back, doing a lot of damage to both me and Greninja, but we both quickly recover

"Water Shuriken" Greninja throws its Shuriken at Charizard

"Thunder Punch" Charizard breaks the Shuriken again but Geninja once again appears in front of Charizard

"Dragon Claw" Charizard goes to hit Greninja with its claws

"Dodge and use ice punch" Greninja jumps, dodging the attack, and hits Charizard's back with Ice punch, freezing part of its body

"Charizard. Use Blast Burn" Chaizard uses Blast burn again, the ice on its back melts, and the ground starts erupting. I smile

"Just like I thought. Greninja jump up high" Greninja jumps avoiding the attack. Alain sees him

"Flamthrower" Charizard uses flamethrower and it aims for Greninja

"Nope. Greninja Water Shuriken" Greninja throws its Shurken. It goes straight threw the flames and hits Charizard hard. Greninja goes back to the ground. Both pokemon look tired but still are willing to battle

"Let's finish this" We both say "Charizard. Dragon Claw" "Greninja Night Slash" Both Pkemon run at each other with powerful moves and collide causing force that sends them back. Both stand for a few seconds staring at each other until Charizard finally  
/falls and tuns back into its regular form. Its defeated

"Charizard is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner. Which means the victory goes to Aaron" The crowd goes nuts. Everyone is happy

"ASH DID. ALRIGHT" Everyone in the Pokemon league conference hall say with excitement

"Great work Greninja. Take a rest" I return Greninja and look at Alain. He is kneeling over his Charizard

"Thank you. Good battle Charizard" He returns his fallen Pokemon and looks at me with a smile. I smile, nod and leave the arena.

"I knew you can do. That's the Ash I know and love" Serena thinks with her hand to her heart. She smirks and starts to leave.

"Serena" Dawn says. Serena stops and looks back

"I know we made a mistake. Can you find it in your heart to forgive us" She asks? Serena smirks

"My heart belongs to Ash. Once he forgives you, then I will follow in his footsteps" She says and walks away

"Serena" Dawn says quietly

"You all should get to your seats in the stadium. The final battle starts in a little bit. We need to get ready" Cynthia says. Everyone nods and walks away leaving all the champions alone.

Meanwhile….

I was picking my team members for my final match. These choices would impact the match greatly. I needed to make wise choices. Unfortunately, the team members I used in my battle withAlain would not be ready for the finals. At this point it didn't  
to win. I was makingmy choices when suddenly two handscover my eyes. I smiled

"Hey Serena" Serena takes her hands off my eyes

"Why didn't you meet me after your match?" She asks

"Sorry Serena. I needed to take my team to the Pokemon Center and pick who I would use inthe last match"I respond

"You really scared me during your battle. When I saw that aura. I thought I lost my Ash" I smile and take her hands

"I'm sorry for worrying you but you'll never lose me ever. I guarantee that" Serena blushes

"So have you chosen your team members" She asks

"Yes. My team is set. I just need Pikachu" Pikachu then runs to my side and looks excited to battle "Unfortunately the team I used in my match against Alain won't be healed in time for the big match" Serena looks worried

"But that means you can't use greninja" She says

"Don't worry. For this battle. I won't need him" I take out another Pokeball "Right here is the Pokemon that will cause Lysandre's destruction" Serena looks excited

In the Pokemon League conference hall: Normal POV

"I know what you're thinking Cynthia. You want to go talk to him don't you? Lance asks

"Yes. Diantha. Come with me. We both need some answers. The rest of you continue the investigation" Everyone agrees and Diantha and Cynthia leave

And so, Ash was able to beat Alain, but the really battle is about to start. Will Ash beat Lysandre….

In Ash and Serena's room

"Which Pokemon is it? I want to know" Serena says with excitement

"As you wish my kalos queen" And Ash releases his Pokemon. Serena sees it and Smiles

…...To be Continued

Next Chapter Preview: Ash and Lysanndre POV

"You tried to ruin my life Lysandre. You framed me for cheating in the Kalos league. You will not win. I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do" Ash says

"You caused this don't know what I need to do at this you because you metaled my affairs and now you are doing it again. Stay out of it or you will be sorry" Lysandre responds

"No way. Im ending this now sobring it time on Pokemon" Ash says

"The final battle begins" Lysandre says

"Everyone go Pokemon" Ash and Lysandre both says


	17. Chapter 17

The final battle begins

Ash POV

My match against Lysandre was about to start. Serena and I walked out of our room and are about to headed there when we run into two people; Cynthia and Diantha. We walk towards them.

"Ash. Before your match starts, we need to talk. We have some questions" Cynthia says

"You have 2 minutes. What do you need to ask?" I says

"For starters, where have you two been the last two years?" Diantha asks

"Mt. Silver. Next question"I respond

"How long have you known about Lysandre? And if you knew before, why didn't you tell us?" Cynthia asks. I look mad

"The league didn't listen to me when I tried proving my innocence so why would you believe me if I told you" Cynthia is hurt

"Ash we know you are mad at us, but we had nothing to do with the league's decision" Diantha says

"I really don't care about that anymore. My name has been cleared so that matter is in the past. Now I have a new matter to deal with" I say. Serena, Diantha, and Cynthia are confused

"And what's that might I ask" Diantha asks

"Beat Lysandre. He hurt Serena by winning their match and made her cry. Serena is my everything. And when she is hurt, I can't stand for that. Not only that. He has taken the whole arena. I will make him pay for each tear shed and for every person he has taken hostage. I have to win" I say. Serena is moved

"We want to stop him too. Safety is our number one concern. We can save everyone here. But we need your help" Cynthia replays. I smile

"What do you need?" I ask

"Time and as much time as you can give us. We have figured out who Lysandre's associates are thank's to Serena's description. But we need more time and you can give us this" Diantha says. I continue to smiling

"That was my plan anyways. I'm didn't pick my team through just strength. I chose my team through experience and skill. I'll give you as much time as you need but I still need to win this match. If Lysandre wins, you can't arrest him cause he still is under the protection of his pokemon" I warn them

"Don't worry. We trust you now more then every. We are sorry we couldn't reverse the league's decision three years ago Ash. We promise you this, you will be rewarded for the trouble you've been through" Cynthia says

"Thank you. By the way your times up. Time for my match. Come on Serena" Serena and I walk past them and start to leave but not before…..

"Oh and also Diantha" Ash calls. Diantha turns

"You still owe me that shot at facing you and the rest of the Kalos elite 4" Dianth smiles

"Of course. You will get that opportunity after this" I nod

"Keep the title warm cause I plan to take it pretty soon" I say before walking away with my girlfriend

"Ash never changes. Does he" Cynthia asks. Diantha smiles and they both go back to the conference hall

In the stadium

The kalos trio, Alain, Mairin, and Ash's old friends all take their seats and wait for the finals to begin

"Great job Alain. You were able to help Ash. If you didn't Ash would never beat you" Bonnie says

"He gave me a good match. That was the Ash I know. The one who could push me behold my limits. He is the only one who can knock some sense into Lysandre. He has used me. He will pay. Ash will make sure of that" Alain replies. Everyone agrees

"He turned us against our best friends. He has to lose no matter what" Cilan says

"But if he wins, what then?" Max asks

"Then he will start chaos in Kalos. We can't let that happen no matter what" Brock replies. Just then the announcer speaks

"Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the finals of the Pokemon world tournament. Let us introduce our competitors. Our first competitor, let me introduce Lysandre" Lysandre appears on the field. The crowd boo him.

"Get out of here" They all shout

"And introducing our next competitor, his name is Aaron (They continue to call him that until the end of the tournament)" Serena and I come out to a huge cheer. However, I was wearing something with my black jacket; my hat, the one that I wore during my journey in Kalos. I take off the jacket, revealing my old Kalos attire, and give it to Serena.

"Time to finish this. Serena. Go to the stands. I need to do this alone" Serena nods. Before she leaves, she gives me a kiss and goes up the stairs to the bleachers and sits next to the the Kalos trio. I look at her, the Kalos trio, my old friends, Alain, and Mairin. I look up and see someone else; Cyrus was standing there. He sees me. I nod at him and look at my opponent.

"Lysandre. This grudge between us has gone on too long. He framed me for cheating. Not only that, you hurt my Serena. This ends now" I tell him

"Oh please. You can't beat me. You will lose just like your little girlfriend" He responds. I get mad but quickly let it go

"Trainers. Choose your Pokemon"

"Mienshao. Battle time" Out popped Lysandre's fighting type. I take out my Pokeball

"Garchomp. I choose you" Out popped my dragon type

Dawn looks impressed "I can't believe that use to be Ash's Gible" She says and remembers Gible biting Ash's head

"Battle begin"

"Mienshao. Acrobatics" Mienshao turns blue and runs at Garchomp and hits him, which didn't do much.

"High Jump Kick" Mienshao jumps up and tries kicking Garchomp, who blocks it with its wing.

"Brick Break. Now" Garchomp hits Mienshao hard and sends it flying back and crashing into a wall defeating it.

"Mienshao is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner" Lysandre returns Mienshao and looks impressed.

"I'm impressed. Your Garchomp was able to take out my pokemon very quickly, but this advantage won't last long. Tangrowth. Let's go" out popped Lysander's grass type. I return Garchomp

"Staraptor I choose you" out popped my Staraptor

"Aerial Ace" Staraptor dives at Tangrowth

"Ancient Power" Tangrowth throws a silver rock at Staraptor but he dodges and hits Tangrowth hard with aerial ace.

"Tangrowth. Giga Drain" Tangrowth goes and drains Staraptor's energy and sends it crashing to the ground.

"Now use power whip" Tangrowth tries using power whip

" Dodge it and use Brave Bird" Staraptor moves out of the way and hits Tangrowth hard, defeating it

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, Staraptor wins" Lysandre returns his Pokemon

"I know what you're doing. I'm not falling for this. Give me a challenge" I shout

"Alright then. Honchkrow come on out" Out popped Honchkrow

"Air battle huh. Alright Staraptor. Aerial Ace" Staraptor charges at Honchkrow

"Do the same" Honchkrow does the same move and both Pokemon collide with powerful attacks

"Close Combat" Staraptor goes to attack Honchkrow

"Dark Pulse" Staraptor is hit before it can attack and sent going to the ground

"Staraptor. Quick Attack" Staraptor quickly recovers and flies up to hit Honchkrow. Honchkrow goes down

"Staraptor. Finish it with Brave Bird" Staraptor goes in for the final blow

"Honchkrow. Dodge it" Honchkrow does so right before Staraptor hits it

"Dark Pulse" Staraptor is hit with Dark pulse again

"Now. Steel wing" Honchkrow hits Staraptor and crashes it to the ground hard. It's defeated

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Honchkrow wins" I return Staraptor

"Good job Staraptor. Take a rest" and I look at Lysandre who recalls Honchkrow

"Pyroar go" out popped the lion

"Pyroar? Alright then. Pikachu. Your turn" Pikachu runs from behind me onto the battlefield. Everyone gets excited

"LET'S GO PIKACHU" They shoat

"Flamethrower" "Thunderbolt" We both command. The two attacks collide

"Pyroar. Use Hyper Voice" Pyroar uses hyper voice but Pikachu moves out of the way

"Quick Attack" Pikachu runs fast at Pyroar and hits it.

"Dark Pulse" Pyroar uses Dark Pulse

"Counter Shield" Pikachu spins and creates a shield blocking the dark pulse.

"Flamethrower" Pyroar uses flamethrower

"Volt attack" Pikachu runs at Pyroar

"Now spin" Pikachu does the same thing the Braixen did in their battle, creates a fire around the volt attack,

"Serena that's the same thing you did. Guess Ash is taking a page from your book" Shauna says. Serena blushes and smiles. The attack is about to collide, but Lysandre sees this coming

"Hyper Voice" Pyroar uses hyper voice

"Jump" Pikachu jumps and gets rid of the volt tackle, surprising Lysandre and Pyroar

"Thunderbolt" Pikachu zaps Pyroar and knocks it out.

"Pyroar is unable to battle, Pikachu wins" Pyroar is withdrawn.

"Impressive. You saw my counter coming" Lysandre says. I call back Pikachu

"Did you really think I would expect you to fall for that move twice" Lysandre smiles

"Drapion Go" Out popped Drapion

"Kingler. I choose you" Out popped my old water type

"Kingler. Crabhammer" Kingler goes to hit Drapion

"X-scissor" Drapion hits Kingler with X-scissor before it could attack

"Finish it with Pin missile" Drapion hits Kingler with pin missile and knocks it out

"Kingler is unable to battle, Drapion wins" I return Kingler and am shocked

"With two moves, he took out one my strongest Pokemon" I then take out another Pokeball

"Talonflame. I choose you" Out popped my kalos fire type

"Flame charge" Talonflames tries hitting Drapion with flame charge

"Pin Missile" Drapion launches a pin missile but Talonflame dodges them and hits Drapion

"Now. Use Flamethrower" Talonflame uses Flamethrower

"Cross Poison" Drapion counters with Cross Poison. The two attacks collide, but cross poison goes through and hits Talonflame.

"Pin Missile" Drapion uses Pin Missile again

"Brave Bird" Talonflame uses brave bird and flies at Drapion. It is unable to dodge the pin missiles and gets hit, but still is able to fly at Drapion

"Cross Poison" Drapion and Talonflame collide with powerful attacks. Both are defeated

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle" We return our Pokemon

"3 against 2. Ash has the advantage" Bonnie says with excitement

"So did Serena and she still lost. We can't underestimate Lysandre" Alain responds

"Honchkrow. Let's go" Out returned Honchkrow

"Garchomp. Back at it" Garchomp also returned to the field

"Dragon Rush" Garchomp runs at Honchkrow

"Aerial Ace" Honchkrow flies at Garchomp. The two collide but Garchomp is stronger and its attack goes through, but Honchkrow quickly recovers

"Dark Pulse" Honchkrow uses dark Pulse

"Dig" Garchomp goes underground to avoid the attack. Honchkrow stays in the air looking for its opponent

"Draco Meteor" Garchomp launches a draco meteor from underground. Honchkrow tries dodging but still gets hit by a couple.

"Finish it with Dragon Rush" Garchomp jumps out of the hole and hits Honchkrow with Dragon Rush. Honchkrow is defeated

"Honchkrow is unable to battle, Garchomp is the winner" Lysandre returns his Pokemon

"You really are something Ash, but you still have to beat my ace" He says

"Its 3 against 1 Lysandre and I don't plan to lose so bring out your Gyarados" I respond

"Alright. Gyarados let's go" Out popped lysandre's ace.

"This is it. Lysandre's last and strongest Pokemon" Serena thinks

He reveals his Keystone "Now. Mega Evolve" Gyarados mega evolves into Mega Gyarados. Garchomp and I look at our opponent.

"This is where the battle really ends" I think

Normal POV

And so the battle between Ash and Lysandre has gone in full swing with Ash having 3 Pokemon against Lysandre's 1. But will Ash still be able to beat Lysandre's Mega Gyarados. To be continued….

Next Chapter Preview: Ash POV

"I may have the advantage right now, but Lysandre isn't no laughing matter. This is the Pokemon that beat Serena. I need to go through this one last wall to complete my quest. He may know 2 of my Pokemon, but he doesn't know my last and it's my ace. Time to end this once and for all. Next time on Pokemon. The ending chapter. Everyone go Pokemon.


	18. Chapter 18

The Ending Chapter

Ash POV

Garchomp and I look at our opponent.

"This is where the battle really ends" I think "Garchomp Dragon Rush" Garchomp goes and tries using Dragon Rush

"Ice Fang" Gyarados counters with ice fang. Both attacks are equal in power.

"Draco Meteor" Garchomp launches a draco meteor

"Aqua Tail all of them" Gyarados destroys the meteors with aqua tail

"He was able to stop Garchomp's most powerful attack. This thing is strong but I can't lose confidence" I think "Use Dig" Garchomp goes underground

"Earthquake"Lysandre says with a smile. I'm shocked and shout for Garchomp to get out of there but it is too late. Garchomp is hit hard with the earthquake and sent flying out of the hole.

"Ice Fang" Gyarados bites Garchomp hard with ice fang

"Throw it to the wall" Gyarados does so and sends its opponent crashing into the wall.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Gyarados is the winner" I return Garchomp and is shocked

"He took out Garchomp like it was nothing" I think and become nervous

"Ash is looking nervous" Brock says

"Who could blame him. He just lost one of his strongest Pokemon" May answers. Serena looks scared but still has faith in Ash

"Pikachu I choose you" Pikachu enters the battlefield

"Good. Now I can take out your favorite Pokemon" Lysandre taunts. I look angry

"Thunderbolt" Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. Gyarados is hit but doesn't take much damage

"Aqua Tail" Gyarados goes to use aqua tail

"Climb the tail" Pikachu jumps up and climbs the tail

"Iron Tail" Pikachu uses iron tail and hits Gyarados hard

"Ice Fang" Gyarados goes to bite Pikachu

"Spin" Pikachu spins and dodges the attack

"Electro Ball" Pikachu uses electro ball and it hit hits Gyarados but again does nothing

"Earthquake" Gyarados uses earthquake when it lands on the ground. Pikachu is sent flying up

"Aqua Tail" Gyarados goes to use aqua tail

"GET OUT OF THERE PIKACHU" I yell but Pikachu can't. Gyarados hits it with aqua tail and crashes it to the ground. Smoke clears and Pikachu is defeated

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Gyarados wins" I run to get Pikachu off the battlefield and carry it back.

"Poor Pikachu. Now Ash is down to his last Pokemon" Shauna says

I stand there nervous. Tw Pokemon of mine were taken out so easily. I'm down to my last Pokemon. I told Serena my last Pokemon would be able to beat Lysandre, but now I'm doubting it. Suddenly, I hear a chant going through the stadium. I look at the stadium and see Serena leading an Ash chant.

"ASH ASH ASH" I kept on hearing. This gave me confidence. I take out from under my shirt a necklace with a Pokeball on it. I take the Pokeball off and expand it.

"Lysandre. You may have taken out my first two Pokemon easily, but this Pokemon right here is the one that will end this once and for all. See the whole crowd is cheering for me. With the power of my friends and my Pokemon, no one can defeat me" I says to my opponent

"So bring it" He responds

"As you wish, Let's go" I throw my Pokeball and out popped the Pokemon who will beat Lysandre. Riolu. Riolu, who was wearing a scarf, looks at Gyarados with complete anger.

Lysandre laughs "That little Pokemon is the one that will beat my Gyarados. Guess you are getting desperate"

"Not desperate. Confident. This Pokemon has a past that will make is strong enough to beat that Gyarados" I respond

"Riolu? But why" Dawn looks confused

"It's because of how Ash caught it" Serena says

Flashback: Normal POV

 _Ash, Pikachu and Serena were walking through the forest by Mt. Silver. It was raining. Serena was walking with a coat over her head while Ash was walking with nothing covering him_

" _Ash are you sure you don't want the coat" Serena asks_

" _No. I'll be okay" He responds. As they walk through the forest, Ash notices something by the lake. An egg. They run towards it and Ash pick it up._

" _An egg. But where are the parents?" Serena asks_

" _I don't know. Doesn't seem like they are near" Ash responds. Suddenly, while Ash was holding it, the egg starts glowing, shocking Ash and Serena. The egg then hatches, revealing a Riolu._

" _A Riolu? It's so cute" Serena says. Riolu opens its eyes and looks at Ash._

" _Hi there. I'm Ash. This is Pikachu and that's Serena" The group introduce themselves. Riolu looks and Ash and smiles. Suddenly a Gyarados appears out of the water. Riolu is scared to death and hugs Ash._

" _A gyarados" Serena say. Gyarados launches a hyper beam_

" _LOOK OUT" Ash and Serena move out of the way_

" _Pikachu Thunderbolt" Pikachu zaps Gyarados and paralyzes it. The group runs out of there back to the cave. Riolu is still scared_

" _It's just a baby. Seeing something like that would scare anyone but for a baby, that can cause trauma" Serena says. Ash thinks and gets an idea_

" _Riolu look at me" Riolu does "Riolu. I know you are terrified by that Gyarados, but you don't have to be. I'm here and so is Serena" Riolu looks a little better but is still scared. Ash takes out a Pokeball_

" _Come with me. Become my partner. I promise you will never fear anything again. Together we can become strong together" Riolu smiles and nods. Ash taps the Pokeball on Riolu's head_

" _All right. I caught a Riolu" Ash says and releases it from its Pokeball._

" _Let's go Riolu. We will get stronger together" Riolu and Ash high five each other and they go with Serena to train_

 _End of Flashback:_ Ash POV

"Ash turned the fear Riolu has on Gyarados into power. Riolu will do anything for Ash" Serena says

"Wow. Riolu has a deep past and Ash is using that to his advantage" Iris says

"Riolu Brick Break" Riolu goes to use brick break

"Aqua tail" Gyarados counters with aqua tail but it's stronger and sends Riolu flying back

"Don't give up. Quick Attack" Riolu then jumps off the wall, before crashing into it, and launches into Gyarados like a bullet, doing some damage.

"Ice Fang" Gyarados goes to bite Riolu

"Jump on top of it" Riolu does so. It is now on top of Gyarados

"Brick Break" Riolu hits Gyarados hard with brick break on top of the head. Riolu jumps off

"Focus Blast" Riolu launches a focus blast

"Send it flying back" Gyarados uses its tail and sends it flying back and hits Riolu hard

"Riolu. Force Palm" Riolu goes to use Force Palm

"Earthquake" Gyarados creates shock waves and stop Riolu and send it flying up, like Pikachu

"Aqua Tail" Gyarados sends Riolu crashing down with aqua tail. The crowd is in silence

"Riolu is…" Ref starts but it stopped by Riolu starting to get back up

"Is this the best you can give me Ash?" Lysandre says

"Of course not. This is just the beginning" I respond with a smile "Riolu it's time. Show him you true power" Riolu nods and starts glowing light blue

"What" Lysandre says. Everyone is surprised

"The time has come for Riolu to show its true power" Seren says

Riolu stats to evolve and when the light disappears, Lucario is shown

"But how" Lysandre says with shock

"Because the bond between my and Riolu was so strong, it was able to evolve into Lucario at will. Together we can stop you and end this match. For me. For the audience. And most importantly. For Serena" Ash say. Serena is excited

"GO GET THEM ASH" She shouts. Ash looks at her, smiles and nods

"Go Lucario" Lucario runs at Gyarados

"Use Aqua Tail" Gyarados uses aqua tail but lucario jumps out of the way

"Bone Rush" Lucario uses one of its new moves and hits Gyarados hard

"Ice Fang" Gyarados tries to bite Lucario

"Aura Sphere" Lucario uses its second new move and hits Gyarados directly with Aura Sphere

"Alright enough playing. Outrage" Gyarados glows red and charges at Lucario. I smile and remember what I did before my match.

Flashback

 _I reveals my Pokemon, Riolu, to Serena. She smiles_

" _I see. You are going to use all the experience Riolu has to beat Lysandre_

" _Yup" I then took out a scarf and tied something to it; Lucarionite "Riolu. Our bond between us is very powerful and from what nurse joy told us earlier, you are about to evolve. This is Lucarionite. It mega evolves Lucario into Mega Lucario. I say we will need this for during this fight. Are you willing to both evolve and mega evolve when the time comes" Riolu nods. I tie the scarf around Riolu's neck and return him to my Pokeball. I take a necklace out, attach the Pokeball to it, put on the necklace and place it under my shirt._

" _Let's do this" and Serena and I leave the room._

 _End of Flashback_

"Time for even more power" I show my keystone " Answer my cries. Show me your true power. MEGA EVOLVE" Lucario mega evolves into mega Lucario, catches Gyarados and throws it back. Lysandre is shocked

"Wow. Ash was prepared for this the whole time" Dawn says. Everyone is shocked

"Time to finish this. Lucario force palm" Lucario runs at Gyarados

"Outrage" Gyarados continues using outrage. The two attacks collide, equal in power

"Aura Sphere" Lucario uses aura sphere and hits Gyarados

"Continue using Outrage" Gyarados charges at Lucario

"Jump" Lucario dodges and is high above Gyarados

"AURA SPHERE DIRECTLY" I yelled with tears in my eyes, commanding to finish this. Lucario dives at Gyarados while charging up an aura sphere. Right when the two connect, Lucario launches the aura sphere directly in Gyarados's face. Lucario jumps down. Gyarados stays up for 2 seconds and then falls down, turning back into its original form.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner. Which mean the victory goes to Aar… I mean Ash" I ref says with joy. The stadium erupts in cheers. Ash's friends all shout in excitement.

"HE DID IT. ASH WON" They shoat. They all look at Serena, who was crying tears of joy

"Finally. After 3 years. The nightmare is finally over" She says with tears in her eyes. Shauna hugs her

"You haven't won Ash. Even after this, I'm still the victor" Lysandre says and he takes out a remote. Just then security comes and push him to the ground and put handcuffs.

"Lysandre you are under arrest for criminal activity. And don't even think about using the remote. He disabled all your bombs and arrested all your associates. It's over" Lance says and looks at me while I was standing there still in shock.

"Congrats Ash. You can now enjoy this moment" and he leaves with security and Lysandre

"I did it. I DID IT" I say and jump in the air with excitement. I hug both Pikachu and Lucario

"Thank you Lucario. Thank you"I say to it. I look into the stage to see Serena but she is not there. I then get tackled by her from behind.

"You did it Ash. It's finally over" She says while hugging me. We both are in tears.

A little bit later, I walk onto the stage for the ending ceremony. All the champions and Charles are there.

"Congratulations Ash for winning this tournament and sorry for what I did 3 years" Charles says with regret

"It's fine. You made the decision because of the situation" I respond

"No it's not fine. So I'm publicly going to say this. You deserve to be part of the Pokemon League. Would you like to join us" I smile and shake my head

"No. Don't misunderstand me but I've decided I need a little break. I've been out for 3 years so I want some time alone" I say

"I understand this and if you change your mind, my offer will remain on the table" I smile and nod. Diantha walks up

"Here is your reward" She hands me the master ball and a check for a million dollars. However, she gave me something else; a certificate that says I can face the Kalos Elite four and the champion whenever I want. I smile and nod at them. I shake hands with every champion and Charles and walk off the stage and meet Serena.

"Ready to go?" She asks

"Yup" and we both walk away with everyone cheering. I look to my left and see my old friends smiling at me. I ignore them. I already know what they want to say but right now I have nothing to say to them.

Normal POV

And so Ash's quest for retribution is finally complete but can he forgive his old friends. To be continued.

Author's note: Well that's it. My first story is over. How did you guys like it? Let me know. Oh and probably you can tell, there is going to be a sequel to this. I'll show you guys a little summary of it. The air date to the sequel while air on August 18th, my 19th Birthday. Also on that day, I will post one more chapter. I will writing about some of the ideas I had during this story and some of the ideas I had but didn't use. Alright, here is the summary to the sequel. Be prepared for this story to start on August 18th. I already said that. Whatever here we go.

Amourshipping: Forgiveness

Ash has finally clearned his name and put Lysandre behind bars. Now all he wants to do is relax a bit with his friends. But he still is full of emotions. Dawn, May, Max, Brock, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, and Bonnie are trying to get his forgiveness but Ash can't forgive them for turning their backs on him. 3 months later, he might need to put his ego away cause Lysandre has escaped prison, resurrected Team Flare with help from Team Rocket and declares war against the Pokemon League but kidnapping Charles. Will Ash learn to forgive and forget or will his ego get in the way?


	19. Author's note

**Author's note: Hello everyone. As promised. Here is a short chapter of some ideas I thought of when I was creating my story. First one I came up with was Ash faking his own death. Serena isn't with him but has distanced herself from everyone because she blames them for Ash's death. She enters the tournament in memory of Ash. The two face each other and Serena becomes suspicious about how this new trainer battles. Ash wins leaving Serena heartbroken. Ash then meets Serena alone and reveals his true identity. Serena is surprised and confesses how she loves Ash. Ash then says some hurtful words. We have heard them in lord of the rings. "It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you desire" Serena is hurt and continues to hate on her friends now blaming them for Ash not loving her. In the ending battle between Ash and Lysande (after Ash reveals Lysandres true intentions), Serena is captured and every time one of Ash's Pokemon faint, Serena is zapped with electricity. Ash wins and saves Serena from dying by confessing he loves her. Next one was Sawyer was going to be in it. Only Kalos people. Miette. Aria. Sawyer. Alain Tierno. Shawna. Trevor. And Mairin. Ash and Serena have no allies. Pretty much 2 against all. Ash is facing sawyer and Ash- Greninja form appears. Everyone is shocked because they know who the train is now. Serena then takes her mask off it front of her friends. They are shocked and question her after Ash beats Sawyer. She snaps and tell the truth but has no proof at that point. The league then confronts Ash and Serena. Ash is able to not get kicked out by reminding the champions what he has done for them in the past. Ash proves his innocence by capturing Team Flare grunts in the stadium. Lysandre then does the same thing as I wrote. He takes everyone hostage. Serena loses and is heartbroken. Ash snaps and is able to beat Alain And Lysandre. Another one I thought of was semi final match between ash and Serena. Ash's mask comes off. He gets booed. Serena then takes off hers and reveals the truth about Lysande who again takes everyone hostage. The two decide the stronger one of them will face Lysandre. So the two continue the fight with Ash winning. Ash then goes to the finals to face Lysandre. My last one is pretty much the same ending but with one added thing which I should have used. Serena is hospitalized. During her battle with Lysandre, Serena reveals the truth early on. Lysandre responds, during the intermission which I would have added, by attaching a device to both Serena and himself. Every time a Pokemon takes damage, its trainer does as well. Serena loses and faints. She is then in the hospital in a coma and Ash loses it. Blaming Alain for everything and almost hits him but then says "I'll finish this in the battlefield". He becomes even more reckless during his fight with Alain and is losing 3 to 1. Ash finally snaps out of it and is able to win. He faces Lysandre. During the fight, Riolu looks like he is going to faint. Serena wakes up, comes and gives Ash the confidence he needs to win. Riolu evolves and is able to destroy Gyarados. Hell. I was even thinking of having Ash die while saving Kalos. Serena's love is able to save him though. This story had so many ways it could have gone. Hope you guys liked how it actually went. In the future, I may rewrite it with one of these ideas. Let me know if you guys would like that. Well time to celebrate my birthday. See you all in my next update. Amandip Thind signing out**


End file.
